The Second Secret
by Emily753
Summary: Bella is a witch and she can't use her powers on Edward and he can't hear her thoughts. Bellas ex comes to town, having been changed into a vampire, wanting her back. When Bella refuses, he threatens her life. Edward has to fight hard to protect his love!
1. New home

**The Second Secret**

_**A Twilight Rewrite**_

**Chapter 1: New Home**

"**Bella" my mom, René, said. You don't have to do this you know." I sighed. **

"**Actually mom I kind of want to go. Get a fresh start you know?" I'd always been a horrible liar but usually I didn't have to worry about people believing my stories. I could just **_**make **_**them believe my lies. But I hated using my powers on my mom. Something about it just seemed wrong. Seeing as how I didn't want to use my powers on my mom and I didn't want to confess what I was, leaving was my only choice. It's not like I hadn't **_**tried **_**to tell my mom the truth but I could never bring up the guts to actually say the words. Going up to your mom and saying **_**"Mom? Just to tell you; I'm a witch"**_** is not the easiest thing to do. I didn't **_**want**_** to leave Phoenix I loved it here: the heat, the sky and **_**my mom**_**. But I didn't want to continue worrying about Damon everyday. **

"**All right then. Call me when you get there okay? Say hi to Charlie for me."**

"**Okay mom." I gave her one last hug and boarded the plane. I had only brought my magic rules book, and my very favorite pieces of clothing. I could always zap in anything else I needed. While on the plane from Phoenix to Seattle I thought about the life waiting for me in Forks Washington. My Dad, Charlie Swan, was a policeman in Forks. I wouldn't have to be as careful with Charlie as I was with Rene. One good thing about Charlie: he doesn't hover. **

**Trying to make potions with René around is next to impossible. I thought about the time when she had found my magic book and wanted me to sell it. I had to pretend that I lost the book to get her off my back. But I wouldn't get careless. Not being able to tell my mom my deepest secret is really sad I know, but there was too much of a risk. I would not be able to stand it if my Mom looked at me the way my ex-boyfriend; Damon Smith had looked at me when I told him. I shoved the thought out of my mind and made myself a promise quietly in my seat. "I promise to never let anyone know my secret ever again," I whispered to myself.**

**When I finally got off the plain I was not surprised to see that it was raining.**

" **Suck it up Bella," I said to myself as I went and grabbed my bag. "It's the sun or your secret. Now witch is more important? Besides, you already said your goodbyes to the sun."**

**Charlie was waiting for me by his police cruiser. You have to get a car I thought to myself. I couldn't let my Dad drive me to high school everyday!****I would have to remember to brew up a car potion when I got to Charlie's house. Charlie hugged me and took my bag from my arm to put in the trunk.**

"**It's good to see you Bell. I've missed you," he said with that boyish smile of his.**

"**Thanks Dad. I've missed you too," I said, as I stumbled around to the passenger side of the car like the clumsy person I was. He caught me before I hit the ground and steadied me.**

"**I see that you haven't changed much," he said. "How's Renee?" **

"**She's fine," I said as I let go of him and slid into the car. After putting my bag in the trunk we finally started the long drive to Forks. After a few minutes of silence Charlie said,**

"**I found a good car for you! Your going to love it, I know you will!" **

"**What kind of car?" I really didn't care. If I didn't like it I'd just tell Charlie that I'd keep looking.**

"**Do you remember Billy Black down from La Push? He's in a wheelchair now so he can't drive. So he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

"**Truck?" It's a truck? My Dad didn't think that I would be driving a truck did he?**

"**Yeah. It's a Chevy that he bought in 1984. I think that it was actually from the late fifties at the earliest." He could not be serious. Early**_** fifties?**_** My Dad didn't know that much about me at all. I kept on topic to be polite.**

"**How cheap is cheap?"**

"**Well, honey I kind of bought it for you already as a homecoming gift."**

**I turned my head sideways and looked out the window to hide my expression. I hated gifts. I rarely needed to spend money on other people since I could just zap in basically anything I wanted. People could use their money on much more important things then me. If he had already bought it for me then I would hurt his feelings if I showed up one day with another car. Well **_**damn.**_** I looked strait ahead when I answered him.**

"**You didn't need to do that Dad." You really didn't need to I thought.**

"**I don't mind Bella. I want you to be happy here." Well now that was going to be even more impossible. I hated Forks. It was always raining and cold. And having people laugh at me because I'm driving around in a rusty old pick-up truck that my Dad bought me would not make me any happier. I glanced sideways at Charlie. "That's really nice Dad, Thanks." He looked at me and by the pained look in his eye and by what I was sensing from his mind, I could tell that he didn't believe me. I sighed. I never tried using my powers on Renee because I thought it was unfair to manipulate my own mother but using my powers on Charlie didn't bug me as much as it did Renee. So I looked at Charlie, square in the eye and pushed with my mind, wrapping my thought around his head:**

_**Believe me**_**. **

**I willed him to believe me. Charlie's head snapped forward and he smiled.**

"**I knew you'd love it," he said. I looked out my window to hide my smile. My spells almost always worked now that I had been practicing for a few years. I leaned my head against the back of the seat and tried to seem asleep so that Charlie wouldn't keep talking.**

**We arrived at the house late in the evening. The first thing I saw was a rusty old truck sitting in the driveway. It looked like something from a drag racing show. **

"**Billy's son Jacob redid the engine for you, so it runs great! Here's the key." I forced a bright smile while I took the key from him. **

"**Thanks Dad. I really love it!" Charlie smiled a big, pleased smile.**

"**I knew you'd love it," he said cheerfully. I hadn't meant to make him this cheerful. Maybe I overdid it. Maybe I should work on my spells a bit more. **

**After thanking Charlie some more, I grabbed my bag and headed into the small white house. It was just like I had remembered it: The small kitchen that lead to the living room with the big flat screen TV for Charlie to watch football games. I went up the stairs and turned right to find the bathroom, the only bathroom. I closed the door and looked at the small space. I pointed my finger at the counter and thought about all of the bathroom necessities I wanted. A golden thread shot out of my finger and took the shape of toothbrushes and toothpaste and hairbrushes. I also pointed at the cupboard and it flew open to revile some of Charlie's things. There was some extra space on the sides so I pointed at the cupboard and thought of nail polish. The little golden thread came out from my fingerand there were suddenly dozens of colors of nail polish in the back of the cabinet.**

"**There," I said to myself. I walked across the hall into my old bedroom and took a look around. It was just like it was in the summerwhen I had been here for a week. The small purple bed and the green walls were not what I would call my favorite color scheme but I decided that I would leave one room the same, for Charlie's sake. But there was one thing that had to be done I pointed at my closet and thought of some really cute halter-tops and name brand pants. As always, my closet was suddenly filled with awesome clothes. I went over to the large mirror sitting on top of my desk and took a good look at the witch that was staring back at me. Maybe I wouldn't feel so worried about school tomorrow if I looked like a normal girl from Phoenix. But I wasn't tall, tan and sporty, I was different then other girls and people usually noticed. I tried to hide the strange things about me but some times it was difficult. My skin was paler then most people, and I was a little over average height. I lifted up my shirt to reveal the six-pack that didn't fit my figure very well. I put down my shirt and turned sideways to look at my super-natural bicep that gave me so much strength. It must be twice the size of a normal seventeen-year-old girl. But I was far from normal and I had to accept the fact that being able to do magic comes with some life changes. I turned to my front and at last looked at my face. I had brownish-red hair that had been growing very long and thick since I had started casting spells. There were honey brown eyes that were in just the right spot on my head and stood out pretty well. That was one good thing that had happened to me when I had become a witch: my appearance had changed making me look prettier. I looked at the necklace that hung around my neck. A red rose with a small red jewel in the center. I had never removed the necklace in all my life because it was the best source of protection a witch had. My eyes drifted to my forehead, it looked completely normal, so I took my hand and wiped it across my forehead, which removed the foundation that I had applied this morning, to complete the look. I stared at the freakish looking tattoo that rested in the center. The symbol of witches: two circles, one inside the other, with a triangle intertwined with the inner circle. It looked like something from another planet: alien, and it didn't help to know that there was another marking exactly the same on my wrists and ankles. I pulled my lips back to reveal my set of ultra white teeth. Looking at my reflection I found it hard to believe that I was still half human.**

"**Who are you?" I said to the beautiful, freakish looking girl. "Do you like being inhumanly beautiful or do you wish you were normal?" I shrugged. **_**I**_** didn't even know the answer to that question. I decided that I better start unpacking so I went over to my closet and sat down. I was in the middle of trying do decide how to organize my clothes when I heard a faint scratching sound. I turned from my closet and looked around for the source of the sound. There was nothing out of ordinary in my room except my suitcase. **_**My suitcase.**_

"**Oh," I said suddenly remembering what else I had put in my suitcase. How could I have been so stupid? I threw myself at the bag and got it onto my bed.**

"**I'm so sorry Nala," I said as my clumsy fingers fumbled with the zippers. **

"**I totally forgot you were in here!" I get through with the last zipper and am about to open the top when it flies open it self and a black ball of fur leaps out of it onto the bed.**

_**Finally, **_

**I here the cat's voice in my head. **

_**Do you know how it feels to be trapped in that tiny little square all day?**_

**The black cat the size of a small dog says and arches it's back.**

"**No, I don't, because when I phase I'm to big to fit into a suitcase." It was true. All witches were able to phase into one animal that fitted their personality. I could phase into a black panther with glowing yellow eyes and large muscles in my shoulders and arms just like when I was human. **

"**Nala, it would be easier to stretch if you would phase into human form."**

"**Yeah your right," she said aloud. I watched as the cat quickly started to grow in size, loose hair and straiten up into a standing position until there was a beautiful girl with the same symbol in the center of her forehead as me. Nala had blond hair that went just past her shoulders and beautiful hazel eyes that could make anyone tell the truth. She was thin and a little bit shorter then me, and she had a purple necklace that matched mine swinging around her neck. **

**She was my best friend. Nala stretched out on my bed.**

"**Not a very big room is it?" I looked at her without emotion.**

"**It's only meant for one person, Nala" I said. "It was my mothers room and it may not be a top hotel but it will do." Nala got up and put a hand on my shoulder.**

"**I know how much you want to tell your mom about this, but it's to risky. You and I know better then anyone about the risks of telling people our secret." That was defiantly true. **

**Nala had told her mom she was a witch the same night that I told my boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) Damon. Nala's mom had thrown herself off the balcony. Damon had decided that I was evil and tried to kill me. That's how Nala and I met. Both of us had been running through the forest when we bumped into each other phased into our animal forms and ran off together. Nala didn't have any parents after that night because her dad had left long ago, so I told her that she could hide in my room if she needed a place to stay. So that was how we became best friends. We told each other everything and never lied. **

"**I know Nala, but I hate lying to people all the time." **

"**We have powers that kids our age would kill to have, that doesn't come without a price." She gave me a hug and said, "I'm going for a run. Cat style. You in?" I shook my head.**

"**I have to finish unpacking and then I should try to get some sleep. I'm starting a new school tomorrow, and I want to be up early to go for a run with you, so don't run so much that you won't want to run tomorrow. I'll leave the window open so that you can get back in later." Nala smiled.**

"**Okay," she said. She walked over to the window slid it open and took a headfirst dive down to the ground. To any normal person it would look insane but I knew what would happen. I walked over to the window just in time to see her shrink into a black cat, touch the ground softly and disappear into the forest behind the house.**

**I turn around and point my finger at the center of the room. Dozens of small lit, tea candles appear on the dresser, desk and bedside table. Candles were a huge part of witch life. They were good for seeing things and casting spells so I always had lots of them around. One candle was bigger then all the others and it was on a shelf in a corner of the room. Above it hung a large painting of the witch goddess: Venus. I finish sorting through my closet and change into a pink nightgown by pointing at myself. I walk over to my bed and pull the covers up to my chin. The next morning I was going to be the new girl at Forks high school, and the kids would either think that I was a freak or that I was amazing and beautiful. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.**


	2. Dreams

**Chapter 2: Dreams**

**I didn't sleep well that night. I dreamt of the night that I had told Damon that I was witch. We were in the forest and Damon had said:**

"**Sure Baby. If you really want me to believe it then proove it."**

"**All right," I said. I focused him and pushed with my mind putting my voice in his head.**

_**I will**_

**I turned my attention away from his shocked expression, to a stick that was lying beside me. I pointed at the stick and focused my mind on what I wanted. The stick suddenly began to glow and it shone so brightly that Damon backed up with wide eyes. The stick stopped glowing only to reveal that it had been transformed into a broom. I put my right hand over the broom and said: "up!" The broom obeyed and shot up into my hand. I mounted the broom and kicked off from the ground. The broom flew up into the air and I circled the treetops before lowering myself and coming to a slow hover right in front of Damon. **

"**Now do you believe me?" **

**Damon was looking at me like I was a poisonous snake.**

"**I believe that you need to be killed like all evil witches do, you freak!"**

**I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought that Damon would have thought that I was cool! But he had pulled out his pocketknife and was advancing on me with it. My first thought was not to worry my necklace will protect me, but then I saw that the knife was made of. **_**Silver, **_**The one thing that my necklace would not protect me from. I pulled the broom away from Damon and sped off toward the trees but my foot caught on a vine hanging from a tree and I tumbled off onto the ground. Damon jumped on me holding the knife to my throat and saying:**

"**Your not my girlfriend you freak!" I shoved against his chest throwing him off, the knife flying out of his hand. I could feel myself getting warm and the mark on my head burn. I had four legs now and I faced Damon directly. He looked at me with pure hatred and disgust and reached for the knife. I didn't even think. All I could do was lunge for his throat.**

**I sat bolt upright in my bed saying,**

"**NO!" Nala, who was sleeping in her cat form on my bed leaped off the bed and switched forms before she hit the floor.**

"**What's wrong?"**

**She came over and sat down on the bed.**

"**I'm sorry," I said. "It was just a dream." Nala nodded and looked at the clock.**

" **It's 6:00 am, so Charlie's already left for work, and you were planning to get up now anyway. Do you want to go hunt?"**

"**Sure." I walked over to the mirror and pointed at myself. I was then wearing a black sports bra and black short-shorts. I turn around to see that Nala was wearing the same thing. We walked over to the window and slid it open all the way.**

"**Say when," she said. I nodded and focused my mind, drawing power from the symbols on my ankles up to my wrists and then to my forehead. The symbol embedded into my forehead started to burn like my head was on fire. I could feel my eyes getting hot and Nala looked at me like she was impressed. Then I knew that my eyes were already yellow like a cat's, with a faint shadow of honey brown. **

"**Now," I said. We both jumped out the window headfirst and I phased mid jump, hit the ground with four legs and ran into the safety of the trees with Nala right behind me. I sprinted past trees with speed like no cat in the world had, and ran through bushes. It felt good to stretch my legs with these ultra-strong-black-panther muscles. I slowed to a slow jog and sniffed the air. The smell of fresh meat filled my nose and I took off after the deer. The smell was getting stronger so I jumped into a tree, walked out on a branch and looked down. There was a small pond below me and I found myself staring at a large black cat with large muscles covering its body. The beast had sharp white teeth and yellow eyes that would frighten anyone. Only if someone were to look deep into those eyes would they see the shadow of the brown eyes of Isabella Swan. The strangest thing about this cat was the piece of metal embedded into its chest just below the throat: a rose with the jewel in the center. I looked across the pond to see the deer drinking some water. I took a quiet step towards the branches end and lunged. The deer didn't have a chance to look up. My jaws closed around the deer's throat and I sank my teeth into the delicious flesh. When the deer had stopped thrashing around and it lay still. I put it down and threw back my head and roared. It was a sound that would have woken the whole town and that's what I loved. It would keep them a little uncomfortable during the day. I fed on the deer getting more energy with each bite. I finish eating and turn around to see a black cat sitting in a tree branch above me.**

_**Feeling better?**_

**Nala's voice says in my mind. I put my voice in her mind:**

_**Yeah. That definitely helped.**_

_**I'm glad. **_

**She said. I turned around, leaped over the pond and took off into the trees again. Her voice went through my mind again. **

_**You had the nightmare again didn't you, the one about Damon.**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Do you want to talk about it?**_

_**Not really Nala, I really want to focus on the new school I have to start to day.**_

_**You'll be fine, the best actually, you always are.**_

_**Thanks Nala. I just wish that I new one person. I won't even have you this time.**_

**We ran is silence for the next few minutes. Then Nala's voice was yelling through my head.**

_**What if you did have me!**_

_**What do you mean?**_

**I asked.**

_**I could go to school with you! I could hide in your TNA bag and I could talk **_

_**to you in your mind and help you get through the day!**_

**I stopped running and jumped on the large black cat and stared into its eyes.**

_**Oh would you? That would help me so much! But what if someone sees you in my bag?**_

_**Then pretend that you didn't know that I was in there and scold me for sneaking into your bag. It'll work trust me.**_

**I got off of her and we ran back to the house. We leaped through the open bedroom window, and switched forms before touching the floor. Nala ran to my closet and threw it open.**

"**Well, you need to look fabulous to be the best in school so what are you going to wear on your first day?"**

"**I'm not sure, but let's make it really fashionable. All of the girls have to be jealous," I said as I walked over to the mirror and put foundation over the mark on my forehead. I could see in the mirror that she was already getting out pieces of clothing. I turned around after my mark was covered and saw that Nala had picked out her choice of an outfit and was laying it on the bed.**

**I ended up in my black TNA pants with a bright red halter-top from **_**Garage.**_

**My hair was loose and it shined when I moved. I had black shoes from the brand **_**puma**_** and the shoes had a line of diamonds on the sides. They were the kind of shoes that any girl would kill for. I had a black leather jacket and, I had black, silk gloves with a slight fir trim and some red and silver earrings. I looked hot, and no one would be able to keep his or her eyes off me today. Nala glanced at me and said,**

"**I'll bet you ten dollars that at least four guys will ask you out today." I rolled my eyes. The last thing I wanted was to get guys following me around with tongues hanging out of their mouths. **

"**Well, how should I arrive? The most important thing is to make a big entrance, and I am not driving that thing Charlie got me."**

**Nala suddenly looked excited.**

"**I've already thought of that. Come with me."**

**Reluctantly, I followed her down the stairs and to the front door.**

"**I zapped this in last night," she said. "Don't worry about the truck I took care of it." She opened the door and brought me down the steps. I found myself looking at the hottest motorcycle I'd ever seen. It was black with a rose on each side. It had rings of diamonds around the body and it had shine like I'd never seen before.**

"**Oh Nala, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly. **

"**Hey, don't ruin your outfit," she said "Just go and blow their minds. Here,"**

**She tossed my TNA bag on the ground, and pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses.**

"**These are just in case you get really mad and your eyes get hot and start to change. She changed to her cat form and jumped into my bag.**

_**Hurry up,**_

**I heard her say in my head. I closed the bag and threw it on the back of the bike. I put the sunglasses on and take out a little pocket mirror. I looked amazing. Inhumanly amazing. I took out a tube of red lipstick and smeared it on really dark. Now I looked dangerous as well as beautiful. I put away the mirror and climbed onto the bike and put on the black, shinny helmet, kicked the bike into gear and flew towards the nightmare that was my new high school. **


	3. First sight

**Chapter 3: First Sight**

**As I was speeding towards the highs school, Nala started speaking to me in my mind.**

_**Don't let anyone push you around. You are the best and the most powerful creature that walks this earth.**_

_**Don't worry. I know how to deal with humans.**_

_**Good you ready for this?**_

_**As ready as I'll ever be, **_

**I put in her mind.**

_**Then go in there and show them what you got!**_

**I road the bike into the school parking lot making sure that it had a load roar when it first entered. All the other cars were very battered and old looking. The strange thing was, there was a car in the lot that could compete with my bike. A shiny silver Volvo was parked in the back corner and there were five people walking away from it. I could feel heads turn as I parked the bike. I roared the bike once more before turning it off. I new everyone was starring as I stepped off the bike, took off the helmet and shook my long brown hair. I put the helmet on the bike, picked up my bag and walked toward the school. I could here some of the girls gasp as they took in my designer clothing and eighty-five dollar shoes. I could here Nala laughing in my mind while I walked through the parking lot. While trying to ignore the gasps and stares I passed the five who I'd seen walking away from the Volvo. I didn't get a good look at their faces because they were the only ones who weren't looking at me, (witch I found odd) but when I passed them my necklace started to vibrate a little bit and warm up slightly. I frowned and walked past them into the schools office. My necklace was only supposed to react like that when it was trying to protect me. That had me worried. I got my papers that needed to be signed by teachers and proceeded to my first class witch was English. I got to the room after several more stares mostly from boys. After giving the teacher an amused glance after he gawked at me, I got him to sign my slip and walked to the back of the class to find a seat. He stared his lecture so I took the opportunity to talk to Nala. **

_**Nala. **_

**I sent the thought at the direction of my bag at my feet.**

_**Great job! Everyone is still staring. The other girls must be so jealous of your clothes! **_

**I heard her voice in my mind and looked up to see that almost everyone in the room was staring at me. The teacher cleared his throat loudly to get the classes attention and they slowly turned around, sneaking glances at me whenever they could.**

_**Nala, forget that right now. Listen, back in the parking lot, my necklace started to heat up.**_

**There was no reply for a minute, and then she was asking tons of questions with urgency in her voice.**

_**What? When? What happened? Did you feel threatened? Who was near you? Wh-**_

_**Calm down Nala. It didn't heat up that much; it was just a little warm. I was walking toward the school and I passed these kids walking away from this silver Volvo and it started to warm up.**_

_**Who were the kids?**_

_**I don't know. I didn't see their faces because they weren't looking at me. What should I do?**_

_**You'll just have to be really careful. Make sure you tell me if it happens again.**_

_**Don't worry, I will.**_

**The rest of the class was uneventful, just the usual stares and gawks. The bell rang and I left gracefully. A nervous looking boy, with greasy hair and a skin problem, stopped me at the door. **

"**Your Isabella Swan, right?"**

**His nervousness was nothing new to me, so I smiled.**

"**Bella, if you don't mind, but yes." He relaxed a bit at my friendly tone.**

"**Where's your next class?"**

"**Building six," I said trying to speed up my pace. He was looked like the overly helpful and annoying type.**

" **I'm headed that way, mind if I walk with you?" Definitely annoying, but I tried to be pleasant anyway.**

" **Not at all," I tried to say with enthusiasm.**

"**I'm Eric," he said. I smiled at him. He was the first person to gather up enough courage to talk to me. As we walked to our next classes, he tried to make small talk with me. Asking me about Phoenix, and how different it was from here. I tried to pay attention, but my mind was still wondering about why my necklace had behaved weirdly in the parking lot. I thanked him at the door to my next class and continued on with the day.**

**In my Trigonometry class I had to use my powers to persuade the teacher, Mr. Varner, not to make me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. A girl named Jessica, who sat beside me in two of my classes, walked with me to the cafeteria at lunch, and introduced me to some of her friends at the completely packed table we sat at. I was still full from hunting this morning so I didn't eat anything. I was glad that Eric didn't ask to sit beside me. The rest of lunch was filled with the usual: curious stares, awed glances and the occasional brave kid asking me a question and introducing themselves. I looked around the room out of boredom, trying to see if there was anyone even remotely interesting in the room. That was when I saw them. There were five of them, sitting in the corner table in the cafeteria away from all other tables. They had no food in front of them and they weren't talking, just sitting there, looking at different things in the room. There were three boys and two girls and they didn't look anything alike. One of the boys had huge muscles with dark curly hair. Another was thin and blond, but still muscular. The last was less bulky with tangled bronze hair. He was more boyish looking then the others. The girls were very different from each other. One was tall and absolutely gorgeous with long wavy blond hair. She had a body that any girl would die for. The other one was small and pixie-like with black hair spiked in every direction. They were so different but also the same. They were all very, very pale with dark eyes. But the thing that made stare was that they were all inhumanly beautiful, just like me. They must have been the five I saw walking away from the Volvo, I realized. While I was gazing at them, the dark haired girl rose and walked out the door with amazing speed and grace. I watched this, not believing what I was seeing: a coven of witches in Forks? I couldn't believe it. **

_**Nala!**_

**I sent the thought at the direction of my bag with excitement.**

_**What is it? Is your necklace heating up again?**_

**She asked me urgently.**

_**No, I think there are others witches here!**_

_**What? Where?**_

_**On the other side of the cafeteria. They're really beautiful and not eating anything.**_

_**Can you open your bag a little under the table so I can look at these people?**_

**I had my hands folded in my lap under the table so it wasn't hard to straighten my finger without being noticed and make the zipper on my bag slide up two inches; just large enough for Nala to look through.**

_**Bella, I don't think they are witches. Can't you fell it? I'm sensing something wrong about them. Something different.**_

**I thought about this for a moment and then focused all my attention on the beautiful people. I reached out with my mind to try and sense something about them that would indicate they were witches. Nala was right. I could only sense things that I couldn't understand. There was something different about these people. I could sense power and lots of it, but I could not see the outline of any markings on their hands. Then I realized that if they were witches then they would have been able to sense me examining them.**

_**Your right. What are they then? They can't be human, can they?**_

_**I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask people about them. Get some information about who they are.**_

_**I'll try.**_

**I turned to Jessica who I happened to be sitting next to.**

"**Who are they?" I asked nodding my head in the direction of the beautiful strangers. She looked up to see whom I was talking about, and as if on cue, he looked up. The boyish, bronze haired one looked at Jessica for a second but looked away quickly without looking at me. **

"**That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. The one who left is Alice Cullen."**

**I kind girl, in most of my classes, named Angela, who was sitting on my other side, joined on the conversation.**

"**They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, so they're not really related."**

**I looked back at the boy with bronze hair and saw that he was muttering something under his breath, but I couldn't hear the exact words; even with my black panther hearing. **

_**Are you listening to this?**_

**I asked Nala.**

_**Yes. See if you can find out a bit more about them.**_

"**They're uh, quite nice-looking," I said to Angela and Jessica.**

"**Yes!" Jessica said. "They're all together though; Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. They've lived with Dr. Cullen and his wife for years now. Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids." I looked at the bronze haired boy again hoping to learn a bit more about them, when he looked up and met my gaze. Most people would have immediately looked away, but not me. I stared back at those dark eyes surprised to see that he was not gawking at me like the other boys I had met. He looked curious and slightly frustrated for some reason that I could not guess. I turned my head in toward Jessica slightly without looking away from the beautiful boy.**

"**Witch one is the boy with the bronze hair?" I asked.**

"**That's Edward. He's beautiful, I know. But apparently no one here is pretty enough for him," she muttered looking down. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. While looking at him I saw his eyes flash to Jessica and back to mine. Then it looked like he that he was fighting a smile as well. As if he were listening to our conversation. The big dark haired one nudged the one named Edward. I hadn't noticed the other three stand up. He slowly looked away from my eyes and left the room with the other three, throwing me a curios glance before he left the room. I sent a thought towards my bag.**

_**Nala, did you see how he looked at me? Not amazed or anything, just. . . curious and slightly frustrated. **_

_**Yeah. What do you think he wanted?**_

_**I'm not sure. Just be careful.**_

"**Bella, I have biology with you next period, and we should get going," Angela said.**

"**Okay," I said and walked with her to class in silence. Angela went to sit at one of the back lab tables with a partner. It seemed that all of the seats were taken except for one in the middle lab table next to . . . Edward Cullen. I got the teacher to sign my slip and walked over to the seat. Just as I sat down Edward stiffened. I looked at him to find him staring at me again. But this time I looked away quickly. His eyes were not just dark, but black. Completely black. That was not what made me look away though. Before when he had looked at me at lunch he had looked merely curious. Now he looked extremely angry, furious. I looked at him again to see that he was leaning away from me. Like he smelled something horrible. I looked down at my book again and noticed that my necklace was heating up again. The teacher started his lecture. I glanced at Edward to see that he was still sitting in a ridged position, glaring at me with pure hatred. My necklace was getting hot now. I sent I thought to my bag at the floor.**

_**Nala!**_

_**What is it?**_

_**Edward is glaring at me like he wants to kill me and my necklace is getting really hot! **_

_**Maybe he does want to kill you! Maybe he's a murderer!**_

_**I don't think that they would let a murderer in the school, Nala,**_

**I said. I was getting worried though. My necklace was burning my skin and Edward's hand was clenched into a fist on his leg. I could see that he had a lot of muscles. A lot more then I had seen in the cafeteria.**

_**Maybe you should get out of here. Just to be safe.**_

_**Wait! Just let me use my powers to make him calm down!**_

**Of course! I could just make him calm down. I turned to look at him and met those black eyes that were filled with revulsion. I didn't risk taking off my sunglasses. Sometimes my eyes would change into cat's eyes if I was scared and wanted protection. I tried not to show fear as I focused on him and pushed with my mind, wrapping the thought around his head. As I tried to wrap the thought around his head, the thought suddenly snapped away from him and came whizzing back to me only to smack back into my head and cause a sudden very painful throb that made my head feel like I was going to explode. My head snapped back to the front and I started rubbing my temples. I stopped and realized what had just happened. My powers had not worked on him. I had been unable to control his mind. I was starting to get really nervous.**

_**It's not working! Nala, I can't control his mind! **_

_**What? Are you sure you are doing it right?**_

_**Yes! I tried to wrap my thought around his head and it just bounced back at me and now I have this killer headache. This has never happened before.**_

_**Okay I think that you should really get out of here now.**_

_**No! I have only run away from my problems once in my life and I'm never doing it again!**_

_**Okay! Keep your eye on him though! Make sure that you are ready for an attack at any time!**_

_**Okay**_

**The rest of the class dragged on. Edward did not stop glaring at me the whole time. My mind was focused on him the whole time, looking for any signs of danger. My necklace burned against my skin the whole time. The bell finally rang and Edward walked gracefully out the door before anyone was out of his or her seat. As soon as he was out the door my necklace cooled down. I stared after him and started to get angry. What was it about this boy that allowed him to resist my mind control? What if his whole family was like him? I would have to test that later. **

"**Your Isabella right?" I heard a male voice ask. I looked up to see a cute, blond haired boy looking down at me.**

"**Bella," I corrected him, standing up. **

"**I'm Mike Newton," he said confidently. I smiled at him. He was the nicest and most confident boy I'd met all day.**

"**What's your next class?" he asked.**

"**Gym," I said. I was actually looking forward to this. I was always the best because I always used a bit of my power.**

"**Hey, that's my next class. Do you mind if I walk with you?" He seemed nice enough. It didn't seem like he was trying to be helpful either, just friendly. **

"**Not at all," I said cheerfully. Turned out that he had lived in Phoenix until he was ten so he knew what I was talking about when I complained about the rain. **

"**So what did you do to Cullen? I've never seen him so angry." I tensed. So I was the only person that he had ever behaved that was towards. Why? I hadn't done anything. Technically I didn't even know him.**

"**The guy I sat next to in biology? I don't even know him. I guess he just doesn't like he for some reason."**

"**Don't let him bug you," Mike said. "He's a freak." I looked strait ahead and tried not to smile. If he new anything about me he wouldn't be calling Edward a freak. We got to the gym and the coach started to find me a uniform but I used my powers to persuade him to let me play in my clothes. I went into the bathroom and came out wearing the cutest short shorts and tank top. I used my powers to get the ball faster then anyone on the volleyball court. I could hit the ball at the right person every time and make other people's balls go in ridiculous directions. Everyone thought that I was amazing. Finally the day was over and I walked back to the office. I entered the room and saw that the secretary was busy. I stood against the wall and then with a sudden jolt of fear realized who was standing at the desk in front of me. It was Edward Cullen, and I could hear the conversation with my black panther hearing. **

"**Please Mrs. Cope," Edward was saying. "Isn't there any other time I could switch to?" Just then the door opened for a second and a girl put something inside. Edward stiffened and turned to glare at me. I glared right back through my sunglasses. He turned around said goodbye to the secretary and left with a great amount of grace and speed. What was his problem? He couldn't know my secret, could he? No. That was impossible unless he was a witch himself and I couldn't sense him so he couldn't be. Well he could be a cow if he wanted to I thought. I put my singed papers on the desk and left before the secretary could say anything. I got to my bike and roared it to life. I broke all the speed limits, more then I would usually, getting home. I sprinted up to my room, threw my bag on my bed and yanked the zipper open. I walked over to the closed closet. I pointed at it and visualized a broom. I opened the door and yanked out the broom. I turned for the window to see Nala standing in her human form against the wall.**

" **Going for a ride?" She asked.**

"**Yes, and I'm going alone," I grunted. **

"**Okay," she said easily. I opened the window and mounted the broom.**

"**Be careful," she said quietly from behind me. I didn't get the chance to answer her because the broom shot out into the window and I had to angle it toward the ground so that I wouldn't go to high. It wouldn't be very good if someone saw me sitting on a broom fifty feet up in the air. While I avoided trees, I realized that when Edward had walked past me in the office, my necklace had not heated up. I decided that I would go to school on my own tomorrow. It wasn't like me to be such a coward. I flew around the forest letting the fabulous feeling of flight clear away all my thoughts of Edward Cullen. It was the best I'd felt since coming to Forks and it was nice to be on my own for a while.**

**It was dark by the time I flew back into my bedroom window. I didn't say anything to Nala as I climbed into bed and slept without dreaming.**


	4. Confusion

**Chapter 4: Confusion**

**Nala wasn't surprised that I told her I was going to school alone the next day. She just told me to be careful and that she hadn't expected that I would need her all the time. I decided to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. I took the bike to school again and ran through on my head what I was going to say. I got to the school and recognized the Silver Volvo that some of the kids looked longingly at. But nothing could compare to the way that some kids looked at my bike. As I walked to the cafeteria at lunch I made sure I was confident and angry, but when I walked into the room I noticed that he was not with his four siblings. I swept the place with my eyes, and found that he was nowhere to be seen. I frowned as I sat down at my table with Mike and Jessica. All throughout lunch I was deep in thought about why Edward Cullen was not in school. I couldn't be the reason that he was gone could I? I hadn't done anything wrong. He was a complete cow. In biology I got the table to myself witch made me happy, but I was feeling a little guilty for some reason that I couldn't pinpoint. In the parking lot, I tested my mind control on one of his siblings. I made the one called Rosalie go up to Mike and kiss him, full on the mouth. Her boyfriend, Emmett was looking a little shocked and so was Mike. Of course, she couldn't remember doing it so she was very angry when Emmett told her she had. I couldn't help but laugh softly but I looked away quickly when the little dark haired girl, Alice, looked at me wonderingly. I drove home that day a little confused about me feeling guilty in biology. I couldn't stop believing that I was the reason for Edwards' absence. I shoved that thought aside and thought about what I was going to zap in for Charlie's dinner. I would just tell him that I'd already eaten. I'd convinced Charlie that I should be in charge of food while I was here. I decided on steak and potatoes. I zapped that in when I got home and went up to my room. Nala was waiting for me on my bed.**

"**How'd it go?" She asked worriedly. **

"**He wasn't there today," I said. She looked confused so I continued on. "You don't think I'm the reason he was gone do you?" Nala shook her head.**

"**You can't be. He doesn't even know you and he can't know you're a witch because he isn't one."**

"**Why can't I control his mind then?" Nala was silent for a moment.**

"**I'm not sure," she said softly. "But he can't be using magic, because we would be able to sense that." We left it at that. **

**Edward Cullen did not come back to school. Everyday I walked into the cafeteria tense and alert only to see his four siblings sitting at the table. I would sit at the table with Jessica and Mike and listen to their chatter about pointless things. Most of it was about this trip to a beach down in La Push this weekend. I had been invited but had said that I wouldn't go. Beaches were only fun if they were sunny and warm. By the end of the week I pretty much thought that Edward was never coming back. I always glanced at the far table to check if he was there but there were always four so I went on with my day. Over the weekend I zapped some new books into my room and went running with Nala. We flew our brooms around the woods and had races across town. **

**On Monday I dressed as fashionably as ever and, as always I put on the dark sunglasses. No one at school knew what my eyes looked like because I was always to scared to take them off incase I would get mad and my eyes would change. I took my bike to school as usual. In English Mike chattered away as usual and begged me to come on the beach trip. I told him I was sorry but I would have to pass. I had plans to go hunting that night. We got out from English and found white flakes coming down from the sky. **

"**It's snowing!" Mike said, enthused. I groaned. I hated snow. Black panther's don't like snow and it's always harder to run in the snow because your muscles are always to tense.**

"**Don't you like snow?" Mike asked, astounded. **

"**No," I said. "It's to slippery and inconvenient," I complained. Mike chuckled and we continued to the cafeteria. We entered and I glanced at the back table like always. I froze realizing that there were five people at the table. Mike bumped into me from behind causing me to wake out of my trance. **

"**Bella? What is it?" He asked with unnecessary concern. I shook my head and looked at him.**

"**It's nothing," I said. "I'll meet you at the table." I didn't give him a chance to respond. I walked quickly over to the table and sat down. I was always the first to sit down because I never ate anything. I always went hunting in the morning and I hated cooked meat. Jessica came over and sat down beside me.**

"**How come you never eat anything?" She asked. I sighed. **

"**I guess I'm just never really hungry," I replied. I looked over at the Cullen's table and saw that they were laughing. Like any normal family just enjoying the snow. They looked different somehow, but I couldn't figure out why. **

"**What are you looking at Bella?" Jessica asked. She followed my gaze. Just then he looked up and met my eyes. I turned away with my chin held high. I didn't want to look at him. He could be a cow if he wanted to. The strange thing was: in that fraction of a second that he looked at me, he hadn't looked angry or annoyed; just curious like he had the first day. Jessica giggled next to me. **

"**Edward Cullen is staring at you," she said. I gave her a cold stare.**

"**Well he can go ahead and glare at me all he wants. I didn't do anything and he's a complete cow in my mind," I said acidly. Jessica gave me a funny look, "what are you talking about?" She said. I frowned, **

"**Doesn't he look angry?" I asked.**

"**No," she said. "Should he be?" I turned slowly and met his eyes through my sunglasses. He didn't look the least bit angry; he looked fascinated in some way. This confused me. Jessica giggled again. I looked back at her and her and smiled.**

"**I guess he's in a better mood today then." She looked at me strangely but didn't argue. I didn't look at him for the rest of lunch. I was to deep in thought about weather I should ask him what his problem was last week. I by the end of lunch I decided that I would see what he was like in biology. I walked to biology early and doodled in my binder while I waited for class to start. I sensed when he walked into the room but I only looked up when I noticed that he moved the chair with purposeful, unnecessary, noise. I glared at him, but I didn't say anything. I looked down and began doodling on my note pad: pictures of a black panther hunting. **

"**Hello" said a soft, beautiful voice. I raised my head slightly, shocked that he was addressing me directly.**

"**I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." I decided to be nice.**

"**Yes," I replied without looking at him. I was a little confused. He didn't seem angry with me at all right now. Thankfully, the teacher started the class so he didn't get the chance to say anything else. I never looked at the teacher though. I never needed to. I would just doodle on my binder and listen to his lecture so that I could use magic to make a pen write down the notes later. Today, though, we had to separate slides of onion root cells in phases of mitoses and label them.**

"**Ladies first?" Edward asked while I pulled the slides out if the box. I laid the slides out on the table and looked at him only to find that he was pushing the microscope towards me.**

"**You might want to take off your sunglasses. It might be a little difficult to see the slide through the microscope with them on," Edward said. I didn't answer for a moment. I didn't want to take off my sunglasses, I could get mad really easily and then my eyes would change into a cat's. Maybe if I kept him focused on one slide then I could figure out the others with my powers. I shoved the microscope towards him and one of the slides. **

"**Actually, could you start?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment and started to put the slide in the microscope. I pulled the other four slides in front of me and put my hair on either side of my face covering my eyes. I took off my sunglasses and put my hands above them just to be safe. I drew the power up from my tattoos that I had covered with foundation. My eye's started to burn and I knew that they were yellow like a cats. I used even more power to allow me to see things as if through a microscope. I identified the slides as interphase, anaphase, prophase and metaphase. I took my shades, put them back on and looked up to see that Edward was looking at me strangely. **

"**Are you going to look at the slide or not?" I asked. He smirked and pushed the worksheet toward me. **

"**Oh," I said, seeing that he had already written down telophase in the slide one space on our worksheet.**

"**No it's your turn," he said. Pushing the microscope towards me. I pushed it back towards him, picked up the pencil and started writing down what I had seen.**

"**Using the microscope is probably easier then guessing," he said. I gave him a sly sideways glance.**

"**Who says I'm guessing?" I asked. He raised one prefect eyebrow and took the microscope. I watched him, as he looked at all of the slides, his smile fading a bit more after each one. He slowly put down the last slide and looked at the worksheet. Then he slowly looked up at me with an amazed expression.**

"**How did you do that?" he demanded. I smirked.**

"**Lucky guess," I said laughing slightly. He didn't have a chance to answer because Mr. Varner, the teacher came around to check everyone's process. He looked at our completed sheet and nodded approvingly. He left and I looked at still stunned Edward, finally realizing why he looked different.**

"**Did you get contacts?" I asked, unashamed. **

"**No," he said puzzled. **

"**Oh," I said. "Are you sure?" I asked afterward realizing how stupid that question really was.**

"**Quite sure, yes," he said, amused by my question. I looked away thinking. Last time he had looked at me his eyes had been black but now they were a golden color. This confused me. I tried to think about how that could be but he distracted me with a question.**

"**It's to bad about the snow isn't it?" Edward asked. I snorted. He looked at me questioningly.**

"**Not really," I said matter-of-factly.**

"**You don't like the cold," he said.**

"**I don't mind the cold," I said. "But snow is just so inconvenient and it makes it really hard to run."**

"**Run," he repeated, and it wasn't a question, more of a thought out loud.**

"**Yeah, I also don't really like the wet," I said. **

"**Forks must be a difficult place for you to live then," he said thoughtfully.**

"**You think?" I tried and failed to say without sarcasm. He looked at me like I was fascinating. The heat from my eyes finally starting to go away.**

"**Why did you come here then?" He asked me. Know one had asked me that. I didn't answer for a minute. What could I say to him? That my ex-boyfriend found out that I was a witch and I needed to get away from him or he would kill me? I shook my head and decided to at least stick to the truth.**

"**It's complicated," I said softly. He looked at me in a caring way.**

"**I think I can keep up," he pressed. I looked into his eyes and saw only confusion. I thought about what I could say without giving to much away. I decided on half-truth.**

"**My mother remarried," I said, and I wasn't lying. Renee had gotten remarried but it was a while ago. She had married right out of high school but left after she had me. She met Phil a little while after that and they were married and were happy together. Phil was a ball player so he traveled a lot but my mom stayed home with me most of the time. Sometimes she would go for a few days to see him and he would come home sometimes to. I didn't mind.**

"**That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but was sympathetic again. "When did it happen?"**

"**A while ago," I said trying not to sound to sad.**

"**And you don't like him," Edward summarized, a kind tone to his voice.**

"**No," I said. "Phil's really nice." He looked confused.**

"**Why didn't you stay with them then?" He asked sounding very interested. I couldn't figure out why my life story was so interesting to him. I looked into his eyes again only to find them trying to search though me from the other side of the glasses. **

"**Well, Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living. Nothing big though, strictly minor league." I looked down at my hands.**

"**And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him," he said confidently. My head jerked up. **_**Send **_**me here? Was he joking? Know one sends Isabella Swan anywhere! My eyes burned angrily into his.**

"**No she did not **_**send**_** me here. No one sends me anywhere. I sent myself," I said acidly. "Seriously. **_**Send **_**me somewhere? Please." I kept on mumbling to myself as I looked at him again. He looked at me with a crease between his eyebrows.**

"**I don't understand," he said. I sighed.**

"**I told you it was complicated," I mumbled. "My mom stayed home with me so it wasn't a problem. There was an issue with . . . a friend, and it threatened other people, so I left town for their benefit." That was as much of the truth I could give him. I wasn't going to tell him that my ex-boyfriend had found out I was a witch and had threatened my whole family and me, so I had killed him.**

"**What sort of incident?" He asked, even more interested now.**

"**Mind your own business," I snapped, my eyes getting hot again. He looked down at once.**

"**I'm sorry," he said automatically. I sighed.**

"**No . . . I'm sorry I didn't mean it I swear, it's just . . . It's a little hard for me to talk about, and you're the first person to ask me that." I looked down at my notebook, deep in thought.**

"**I'm sorry, but that's as much as I can tell you. The other part is . . ." I trailed off searching of the right word.**

"**Is?" He prompted. I shook my head and looked at him again. His eyes were smoldering. **

"**You put on a good show," he said approvingly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering and, more talented then you let anyone see." I scowled at him. I'd never met someone who could read me this well.**

"**Am I wrong," he asked. I looked away from him.**

"**I didn't think so," he said triumphantly. I glanced at him, interested.**

"**Not to be rude or anything, but why do you care?" I asked. **

"**That's a good question," he said quietly. I sighed and started twirling a strand of my hair. This conversation was very similar to my first conversation with Damon. It was making me depressed.**

"**Am I annoying you?" He sounded amused at the thought. I smiled slightly.**

"**No," I said. "You just remind me of someone. You are the only other person who can read me easily like him."**

"**I actually find you quite difficult to read," he said and he sounded like he meant it.**

"**You're a pretty good reader then," I said, flashing my toothy grin at him. His eyes widened a little bit, which made me bite one side of my lip in a slightly seductive looking way.**

"**Usually," he replied flashing his own set of perfect ultra white teeth. I raised my eyebrows and looked to the front of the room just as Mr. Varner called the class together. I couldn't concentrate after that. I was feeling more confused then I had ever felt in my life. Edward Cullen, who had looked like he wanted to kill me last week, had just been exceedingly interested to know my life story. He had been perfectly polite today but not in that golden retriever way like Mike. **

**The class ended and Edward walked out just as quickly as he had last Monday. Mike skipped to my side and began picking up my books. **

"**He seemed nice enough today," Mike said without expression. I shrugged.**

"**Yeah, he was really nice today," I said. Gym was brutal because I was playing volleyball with all of the kids who couldn't hit a ball to save their lives. I walked out of the gym only to find what looked like the whole school, crowded around my bike. I slowly walked over to a tree that was just a little out of the way to listen to the conversation. **

"**Lauren! What did you do?" One voice said.**

"**That bike must have cost a fortune!" That sounded like Tyler Crowley.**

"**It's just a scratch, and she's so spoiled I bet that she could get it fixed with her pocket money!" That was Lauren. I didn't need witch powers to sense that she didn't like me.**

"**Just a scratch?" I heard Angela's voice called out. I noticed that it had a slight bit of panic in it.**

"**The whole back end is in pieces!" I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see what was going on. I walked out from behind the tree and pushed through the crowd of people. I noticed as people saw me coming they moved out of my way. I finally got to the front and looked at my bike; what was left of it anyway. The whole back end of the bike was crushed into pieces. I looked a little ways away to see Lauren scrambling into her car, that looked like it had just crushed mine, ready to make her escape. It looked like her car had accidentally backed into mine, so I quickly dropped my TNA bag and walked around to the front of her car before she could drive off. I really didn't care about the bike. I could just zap in a better car, but I wanted to seem normal and it would be fun to get back at Lauren. As I stood in front of the car, I looked behind the crowd to see Alice standing against the Volvo watching me. It looked like the others were telling her get in the car but she just stood there watching me intently. My attention was drawn back to Lauren as she sighed and got out of the car.**

"**I'm sorry 'bout your bike but I'm not paying for it. I'm sure you have enough to cover it yourself anyway," she said smugly. **

"**I really couldn't care less about the bike but I'd like to know if you did that on purpose." I walked around to stand in front of her my back towards the rest of the school and Alice.**

"**What would you do if I said yes?" She asked rhetorically. "Because really, I wouldn't be able to tell since you're always hiding your emotions behind those disgusting sunglasses."**

"**I wear these for the benefit of others not my own," I said quietly. I didn't want the whole school hearing our conversation.**

"**Oh please," Lauren said. "Don't tell me that you think of yourself as ugly, because I know that's an understatement," she snickered. **

**Was she insane? Ugly? She was calling me ugly? My eyes were burning with anger, and I knew that they were yellow as a cats', with a thin black line down the middle.**

"**You want me to take these off?" I growled at her. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." I could feel my power growing around me as a strange wind started blowing around us. My hair was whipping around behind me and Lauren was leaning away from me. I wrenched off the sunglasses and Lauren screamed. I could see my reflection in her eyes and I didn't blame her for screaming. It was a beautiful human face with a cats mean eyes. She clamped a hand over her mouth and backed up I walked towards her slowly and gracefully; like a black panther stalking it's prey. **

"**Get this through your head," I hissed at her. "I don't take crap from anyone; especially not from a stuck up whore like you. If you know what's good for you, you will never disrespect me again." I put my sunglasses on and turned around. I went back to get my stuff and stared walking toward the school. I passed Alice on the way and she looked at me with a stunned expression.**

"**What did you do to her?" she asked. I shrugged.**

"**I took off my sunglasses, just like she asked," I said. **

"**Your not worried about your bike? Didn't it cost a lot?" She asked.**

"**No, I'm not worried about it. It actually didn't cost me anything. But don't worry I didn't steal it." **

"**How are you planning to get home? You can't walk can you? Your house is pretty far away from here." I walked over to a long stick that was lying on the ground and picked it up. I looked back at her only to see her examining me.**

"**I'll manage. I don't think I'll even have to walk." I smiled at her. I didn't know why, but I had this feeling that I could trust Alice.**

"**You seem like a nice person. I think that we'll be good friends," I said to her. She smiled slightly. **

"**I'd like that," she said softly. **

"**I mean, it's not like I'm the only one around here that has a secret or two, right?"**

**Something flickered in her expression and she said, "no. It isn't."**

"**Alice? What's going on?" The blond male: Jasper said from the other side of the car. The others were starting to get out of the car now too. They had puzzled looks on their faces when they saw Alice and I staring at each other without saying anything. Edward was looking at the car as if he was only listening to something beyond the conversation. **

"**I'll see you around," I said to Alice. I turned and started walking toward the trees. I turned around again when I heard Alice call out:**

"**Don't you think it'd be safer to walk on the sidewalk by the road? It can be dangerous to walk around in the woods alone." I looked at the stick in my hands and then looked at her.**

"**Who said I was walking?" I said winking at her, and then I turned away from her quizzical expression, and sprinted into the woods. Once in the cover of the trees, I turned the stick into a broom and flew back to my house in a matter of minutes laughing the whole way.**


	5. Crash

**Chapter 5: Crash**

**When I woke up the next morning it did not make me happy to find that there was snow in the ground. When I went hunting with Nala, very early in the morning, the snow made me slip and I couldn't run as fast as I wanted to. It was still quite dark and Nala accidentally knocked me out of the shelter of the trees and a group of teenage boys, making weird videos with a new camera. They all started yelling when they saw me and I hoped that none of them caught me on their video camera. I heard then yelling at each other about the video they got of me while I was running away. That would not be good. We filled up on deer and fox and went back to the house. I got dressed for school and went downstairs to see if I could find a good stick in the yard to turn into a broom. I found Charlie eating breakfast at the table.**

"**Morning honey," Charlie said. "What do you want for breakfast?"**

"**Hey Dad," I said. "It's okay Dad, I already ate." Charlie looked at me strangely.**

"**Okay," he said suspiciously. "How's school been going?"**

"**Great, I've made a lot of new friends." He smiled his boyish smile of his. "Glad to hear it. I'd better get going. Have a great day." I smiled at him. I should really be more thankful that Charlie thinks I'm so responsible. It makes it so much easier to do magic. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house only to slip on a patch of ice and catch my self with magic. I would have to be really careful today. If I started falling I would have to hide the magic I used to catch myself. I flew to school through the woods on my broom, ignoring the cold wind that stung my face. Once I walked out of the trees I saw a whole group of kids standing around the bulletin board at the front of the school. As I got closer I recognized the five pale faces standing a little ways behind the crowd, as if they were only listening.**

"**What if it kills someone?" I heard the Tyler's voice.**

"**How'd it even get to Forks?" That was Angela. I pushed past people just like yesterday. Just then the bell rang and everyone started moving away from the board. I waited until everyone was on the stairs to the school until walking up to see what everyone had been staring at. Across the front was a newspaper with a picture of a big black cat. **

_**Me**_

**This was going to complicate things. I skim read the article and it was outlining how there had been a few people murdered in the area lately, and they were blaming it on the cat. Apparently they were sending out a hunting team to get rid of it. **_**Me**_**.**

"**Damn it!" I said as I tore down the paper. How was I supposed to hunt now? My necklace would be able to protect me from the bullets but I didn't want to draw more attention to myself. It would not help me if there were stories of a black panther that was bullet proof. I clutched the paper in my hands and started walking towards the school. The grounds were basically deserted but I noticed when I looked up that Edward Cullen was standing at the door looking at me with curiosity. A lot more then I would have liked. I flushed at his stare and hurried onto class.**

**The rest of the day went to slowly. I didn't let go of the paper for one second even though people thought it was a little weird. By the end of lunch I decided that I needed to tell Nala. Mike came over to me and said that we should get going to biology. **

"**Uh, you go ahead Mike. I just have to make a quick phone call," I told him with a smile. He shrugged and walked off with Jessica. There were only a few people left in the cafeteria by now and none of them were in human hearing range so I felt it was safe enough to call Nala. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Nala's number. She didn't pick up so that ment she was either asleep or hunting. I sighed and left a message. **

"**Nala," I said in a rush. "Call me as soon as you get this message. It's important. Our secret could depend on it." I snapped the phone shut and slid my bag onto my shoulder. As I walked out I couldn't help but notice that all of the Cullen kids were staring at me with looks of curiosity and suspicion, as if they had listened to what I had said. I kept my chin held high as I walked briskly out of the room.**

**It was during biology that Nala called me back. My phone had buzzed and everyone had looked at me.**

"**Please put it away Miss Swan," Mr. Varner had said.**

"**Actually it's a rather important call," I said using my powers to wrap my thought around his head. His head snapped to the front and he said,**

"**Very well Miss. Swan you are excused from class for today." Everyone looked at me stunned. I ignored them and left the classroom putting my phone to my ear.**

"**Nala?" I whispered, since I was still in the school.**

"**Who else?" She said. "Now could you please tell me what is going on that is so dangerous, before I have a heart attack?"**

"**I think you should come here so we don't have to use the phone," I said. "I'll be waiting in the parking lot." **

"**Be there in two seconds," she said. I ran out side and waited for a very short period of time before a black Lamborghini came zooming to a halt on front of the school. Nala jumped out and I ran over to her.**

"**Sorry that I didn't come in my cat form. I couldn't resist the car," she said, looking at with love. I nudged her.**

"**Nala please, this is **_**serious,**_**" I said glaring at her. "Have you seen this?" I asked her holding up the newspaper. She stared at it for a long time before saying: **

"**This is not good." **

"**You think?" I said with heavy sarcasm. "How am I supposed to hunt now? I know that the bullets won't hurt me-"**

"**Unless they're silver," Nala jeered. **

"**Nala!"**

"**Sorry," she said. **

"**I don't want to draw more attention to myself," I growled. Just then the bell for the end of school rang and kids started pouring out the doors. They're eyes all popped when they saw Nala's car.**

"**Maybe you could try going a few days living on human food," Nala said quietly. "Wait a few days until things quiet down and then you can hunt again. It would be good for Charlie to see you eat something don't you think? What if he starts to think you're anorexic? " I glared at her as the parking lot started to fill up with more kids. **

"**You know how I hate cooked meat, and I am not going vegetarian." **

**She looked around. "Why don't we discuss this at home?" She said quietly. I looked up to see Edward and Alice Cullen staring at me from four cars down. I nodded my head once. **

"**Oh, I forgot my text book in my locker," I said as Nala was getting on the car. Nala jumped up.**

"**I'll get it," she said and she skipped toward the stairs. I turned around threw my books in the car and started to get in, only to turn back around again when I heard a high pitch screeching sound. Everyone had masks of horror on their faces and I realized why when I noticed the big blue van skidding toward me. My inhuman reflexes kicked in and I turned slightly to the side, putting my right arm in front of me, knowing that I should be strong enough to stop it. My necklace was getting a little warm so I knew I was being protected. I was ready for the van, but not for what came next. I was hit form the side, not the front. I was suddenly lying on the pavement with something pinning me to the ground. A small sound made it clear that it was a person, and not just any person. I didn't have time to notice anything else because, the end of the van that had not crashed into Nala's car was coming for me **_**again.**_** I reacted without thinking; I sat up quickly and lunged at the van with my mind as well as my body. I pressed my back against the van absorbing the crash. I heard a gasp and looked up to see Edward Cullen staring at me wide eyed. He was the one who knocked me out of the way; he also must have stopped the van from hitting me the first time, I realized. But he had been standing four cars down, I argued with myself. I decided to act like I knew what he was hiding. I smiled weakly at him.**

"**Hey super strength," I said. "How 'bout giving me a hand here? I may be strong but I'm not as strong as you. Don't worry, I won't say anything." I tried to look like I knew what I was saying. He blinked a few times but then came over to me and pushed the van a small bit. It moved away from Nala's car so I would be able to escape. I exhaled at the release of pressure on my back.**

"**Thanks for saving me," I said, leaping up, and wobbling slightly. He steadied me and said:**

"**Be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard." I suddenly noticed that my head was just the slightest bit warm. My necklace must be protecting must still be protecting me then.**

"**No, I'm fine," I said, but was very annoyed when I heard an ambulance arriving. People were crowding around the van shouting out orders. I was relieved when Nala put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me through the crowd. She pulled me around behind the car and started whispering to me.**

"**That guy is stronger then we are," she said.**

"**I know, but he saved my life Nala, I don't think that he is completely bad."**

**An EMT came over to us with a stretcher. I could see Edward standing a little ways behind them.**

"**Edward says that you hit your head pretty hard Bella," the EMT said. I glared at him. If they took me to the hospital I would be doomed. My body was completely different form a normal humans'. My temperature was a higher and my skin was tougher. The only thing that could cut my skin was silver. My blood pressure was higher and my blood was a darker red. What if they tried to take a blood test? **

"**No, I'm fine," I said. And started to get into Nala's car.**

"**I think that we'll let Dr. Cullen be the judge of that," the EMT said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the stretcher. I shook it off angrily. Thankfully Nala saved me.**

"**I'll drive her to the hospital," she said. She was staring into the EMT's eyes without blinking and I knew what she was doing. I couldn't help but smile a bit.**

_**Don't worry. We can just go strait home.**_

**I heard her voice in my mind and relaxed. **

"**Okay," the EMT said and walked off. Both Nala and me jumped into the car. Once the doors were closed and locked she threw the car into gear and sped off. We always ignored the speed limits. She looked there was a silence while we were driving to my house but she broke it by saying.**

"**What do you think they are?" **

"**I don't know Nala, but they're not human and they're not witches."**

**She didn't say anything for a minute.**

"**He stopped the van you know. With his bare hand, like it was nothing. He also moved faster then I could have," She said quietly. **

"**I know," I whispered, looking out the window. What I saw, I was not prepared for. In the rear view mirror I could see a shiny sliver Volvo right behind us, the driver none other then Cullen himself. He must have been making sure that I actually went to the hospital. I glanced at Nala to see that she had also taken notice of our follower.**

_**Let's talk in our heads in case he has some other super power we don't know about.**_

**I put that in her mind and she nodded.**

_**We can't get out of this. **_

**I heard her voice in my head.**

_**Let's just go to the hospital and we can use our powers to pursued people not to do any tests or anything.**_

**I thought about that for a moment.**

_**Okay**_

**I agreed. **

_**Let's go. **_


	6. Hospital

**Chapter 6: Hospital**

**We drove to the hospital in silence, Edward following us the whole way. I would have to talk to him about that later. When we walked through the doors about three EMT's crowded around me and tried to pull me to a stretcher. I didn't budge. I just watched Edward walk through the doors at the back; a few seconds later he came back in with a doctor, a very good-looking doctor with blond hair, gold eyes and pale white skin. He walked over to us, still not moving while the EMTS pulled on my arms with all their might. The doctor motioned for them to stop and said.**

"**You must be Miss. Swan. I'm Dr. Cullen. From what I've heard you took quite a spill. My son says that you might have a concussion and I only wish to make sure you are all right. Is that a problem?" **

**So this was Edwards father. I could see the resemblance. I was aware of Nala's hand on my shoulder. **

"**I'm fine though. Why do you need to check when I am positive that there is nothing wrong?"**

"**We still need to be careful. I would just like to perform a few tests to be as sure as you are." I looked at Nala.**

I've got your backShe put in my mind. I nodded and said to the Dr.

"**Listen," I tried to say in an authoritative voice. "This is going to go my way or I will walk right out that door. I will walk to the bed with my own legs and I will **_**sit **_**on it and you may role me into emergency. I will not have any tests done before getting a full explanation of what they will be. My partner here will decide whether she thinks the tests are safe and then we proceeded based on her decision." I could feel Nala's mind working on theirs to get them to do our will. She suddenly staggered back a few steps, her hand on her head. I caught her and gave her an alarmed look. She just shook her head and flicked her head toward the doctor. I slowly turned to look at his puzzled expression.**

"**Well?" I asked him.**

"**All right," he said, gesturing to the stretcher. I walked over to the stretcher and sat down. Nala came over and put a hand on the rail while the EMTS moved me into the emergency waiting room. As soon as they left I said.**

"**Are you alright? What happened back there?"**

"**I tried to control their minds," she said, grimly. "I can't control either of them."**

**I stared at her wide-eyed. **

"**So it's not just me. They can resist all of our kind."**

"**Looks like it," she sighed. Just then Dr, Cullen came in.**

"**Bella, I'd like to get an x-ray if you don't mind. I trust you know what that is?"**

**I nodded. "Yes," I said. I was about to say that would be fine but Nala spoke up.**

"**An x-ray of her head right?" The Doctor nodded. **

"**So then she would have to take off her sunglasses." The doctor nodded again.**

**I looked at Nala, alarmed. She continued talking.**

"**Then I can't allow that to happen. Let's go Bella." Nala started pulling me towards the door. Dr. Cullen stopped us.**

"**I really think it best for you to have the x-ray. I'm quite sure that your father would agree with me Bella," he said, disapproval all over his expression. **

"**Wanna bet?" Nala and I said together.**

"**Bring him here then if he isn't already on his way here," I said. "If my Charlie says I don't need the x-ray, will you let me leave?" I asked. The Dr. nodded.**

"**Only if your father says so though," he said. I went and sat down on the bed again. Then he walked out. I soon lay down on the bed and put an arm over my eyes. I felt something jump onto my stomach and opened my eyes to see Nala, in her cat form, looking at me. **

You can use your powers on Charlie right? I mean there's nothing wrong with you.

**I heard her say in my mind. I smiled at her and nodded in reassurance. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I herd the door open so I sat up, Nala falling off my stomach. I stared at him as he went to sit on an empty bed to my right. Nala started hissing beside me. I smacked the top of her head and she fell silent.**

"**So what's the verdict?" Edward asked me. **

"**There's nothing wrong with me but they insist on doing tests **_**just to be safe." **_**I glared at him.**

"**You know if you hadn't told them that I had a concussion, then I wouldn't be here," I said.**

"**I just wanted you to be safe," he said. **

"**Sorry but, this is the place that is the most dangerous for me," I said looking away. "If you want me to be safe, you'll help me get out of here." He got up from his chair and came over to the bed I was sitting on. **

"**Why is this place so dangerous?" He asked me. I got up and walked over to the window. Nala followed at my ankles.**

"**Hospitals know things that you don't want them to," I said quietly. **

"**I have secrets that I don't want doctors knowing." Nala jumped onto my shoulder and poked me with her nose, in warning. I looked at her, then at Edward.**

"**Surly you of all people can understand that." He looked at me with searching eyes for a second then answered.**

"**Yes, I do." I half smiled. **

"**So how'd you stop the van?" I asked turning around to look at him.**

"**I've never seen a human as strong or fast as you." He looked at me strangely. **

"**So? How did you do it?" I asked again when he didn't answer. Just then Charlie came into the room with Dr. Cullen.**

"**Bella, your father agrees with me in that you should have an x-ray done," the Dr. said. I sighed. Nala jumped off my shoulder and out the window. She was going to phase and come back in as a human. Charlie looked a little disappointed in me. I sighed.**

"**Look at me Charlie," I said. He looked me in the eyes and I pushed with my mind. Wrapping my thought around his head and Charlie suddenly looked dazed.**

"**There is no need for my daughter to stay here any longer. She is fine," Charlie, said; his eyes drooping like he was about to fall asleep.**

"**That's what I thought," I muttered. I started to walk out the door but the doctor stopped Charlie.**

"**A minute ago you wanted Bella to have an x-ray. Why did you change your mind so suddenly?"**

"**I would like to sign my girl out of the hospital please," Charlie said. He would still be dazed for a while. They left the room together. I looked at Edward and said.**

"**Can I please talk to you alone for a minute?" he shrugged and walked out the door. I followed him down a long hallway and he stopped at the end. **

"**I would like an explanation please," I said, staring into his eyes. **

"**What is there to explain?" He said. "I saved your life. Can't you just thank me and get over it?" I snorted.**

"**Thanks, but I would still like to know how you got over to me so fast." He looked at me with piercing eyes. **

"**I was standing right next to you Bella," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**No, you with Alice across the lot, next to your car."**

"**No I wasn't. I think you have a concussion from hitting your head." Anger flared inside me and I felt my eyes warming up.**

"**If you knew me well enough you would know that it is impossible for me to get a concussion. If you won't tell me how you got to me so fast will you at least tell me how you stopped the van? Or even better you could tell me what you are." He looked at me incredulously. **

"_**What I am**_**?" **

"**Yes! You can't be a human because you are far too strong and fast. You also can't be one of me because then I would be able to sense it. I really can't understand why you have a problem with telling me what you are. Do you really think that I would ask if I was human myself?" **

"**What are you then?" He asked in a quiet voice. It seemed that he was talking more to himself then to me. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.**

"**Nice try. If your not going to tell me then I guess I will just have to find out for myself." Something flickered in his expression and his face was instantly guarded.**

"**No one is going to believe you anyway." That wiped the smile strait off my face. Was he serious? Did he really think I was that stupid.**

"**I wasn't going to tell anyone. Even if I do find out what you are, I would respect your secret. Because I would want someone else to do the same for me," I said barley above a whisper. His golden eyes were searching my expression. **

"**Can't you just let this go?" He asked quietly. I shook my head. He turned away.**

"**Then I hope you enjoy disappointment," he said, walking off.**

"**I know all about secrets, so I will respect yours, if that helps," I called after him. I walked out of the hospital only to run into Nala. I pushed past her and ran into the woods. I sprinted back to the house with inhuman speed and climbed up the wall into my bedroom. I walked over to the picture of my Goddess, hanging on my wall. I got down in my knees and prayed to her. I didn't stop praying to her until I heard Charlie come in the house. Nala came upstairs and stood by me.**

"**I'm sure Venus is with him," she said. I nodded.**

"**I'm so sorry Damon," I whispered. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	7. Invitations

I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'!!!!!

Chapter 7: Invitations

**The next day at school people would not stop asking me questions about what happened. I just kept on repeating the lie: Edward had been standing next to me and he had pulled me out of the way. I was not pleased with the extra attention. The lunch table I sat at was now very crowded. Tyler would not leave me alone. He kept on insisting that he make it up to me somehow. I decided to leave Edward alone for the time being, as he seemed to be doing the same to me. When I watched him in the cafeteria, he never glanced my way. In biology he would sit as far away from me as possible. At times his hands would ball up into fists, and that's when my necklace would start to heat up. I would never run though. Running never solves problems. **

**Mike seemed very cheerful by my quietness with my lab partner. He would always sit and talk to me before class and Edward Cullen would never pay any attention. Jessica was always talking about the up coming girls' choice spring dance. She asked me if I would mind if she asked Mike, and I had to try very hard to keep from laughing. I couldn't believe that she actually thought that I would ask Mike. I wasn't even going to the dance and he was defiantly not my type. The next day however, Jessica did not talk to me at all. I tried to think about what had happened but I could only come up with the assumption that Mike had said no. If that was the case then I didn't really care; just as long as he wasn't expecting me to ask him. Mike was his usual self until we got to biology. He was suddenly acting very quiet and shy when I sat down in my seat. He leaned against the lab table and said, to casually.**

"**Jessica asked me to the spring dance." I smiled.**

"That's great!" I said. "You two will have fun." He looked a little disappointed.

"**Well, I said I'd have to think about it. Because I was kinda hoping that you would ask me." I looked at him in shock for a second, before lowering my head to hide my huge grin. I was choking back laughter and I tried to hide it by coughing. After getting a hold of myself I decided to let him down easy. I wasn't going anyway so I might as well lie. **

"**Sorry Mike, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day. I think you should tell her yes." **

"**Oh, okay," he said. He walked back to his seat. I was still laughing quietly to myself, when I noticed that Edward Cullen was looking at me for the first time in what seemed like forever. He was looking at me with wonder and confusion. I turned to the front of the class again, not wanting to bother with him anymore. The rest of the class was un-eventful. I just doodled on my notebook the whole time, trying to ignored Edwards fascinated stare. At the end of class Edward turned to me for the first time in a month.**

"**Bella?" he asked. My eyebrows shot up at the fact that he was speaking to me. I tried to be pleasant.**

"**Yes?" I said quietly, without looking at him.**

"**I'm sorry for the way I've been acting but it's better that we're not friends. Trust me," he said. I sighed.**

"**I really wish that you would have figured that out a lot sooner. You could've saved your self all this regret for stopping the van. Not that it would have hurt me anyway." He looked at me astounded.**

"**You think I regret saving your life?" He sounded bewildered.**

"**It's a guess but yes," I said. He looked angry for some reason that I could not place.**

"**You don't know anything," he said acidly.**

"**Neither do you," I said, walking out the door. The rest of the day I could not stop chuckling to myself about Mike's attempt at asking me to the dance. In gym we had started basketball and everyone was thrilled when I was on his or her team. Even if I didn't have the ball I could use my powers to make the ball go where I wanted. At the end of the day I walked out of the gym only to see Eric leaning against my Lamborghini. **

"**Hey Eric," I called out to him. He smiled at my friendly tone.**

"**Hey Bella," he said. **

"**What's up?" I said with false enthusiasm. I really wanted to go home and go hunting. I didn't get much this morning and I didn't want to attack anyone.**

"**Well," he started seeming shy. I froze, suddenly realizing what he wanted.**

"**Do you want to go to the spring dance with me?" He asked. I fought back a groan. I didn't like him anymore then Mike. I decided to stick with my tale.**

"**Sorry Eric, but I'm going to Seattle that day," I said trying to sound like I was actually sorry. **

"**Oh, okay," he said sounding disappointed. I sighed of relief as he walked away. I heard a chuckle and looked around. Edward Cullen was walking past me with a smile on his face. Angry, I jumped in my car and slammed the door. Why was he laughing at me? He was really starting to annoy me. I pulled out of my parking space only and headed toward the exit. Edward Cullen slid out of his parking space, blocking me, and he waited there for his siblings. This made me very angry and I tried to ignore the line of cars that was forming behind me. I decided that Mr. Cullen needed to be shown that I don't take crap from anyone. I started to push my mind toward his car when I heard a knock on the passenger side window. I looked to see Tyler waving madly at me. I rolled down the window and looked at his eager face. **

"**Sorry Tyler. I'm stuck behind Cullen."**

"**Oh I know. I just wanted to ask you something." This could not be happening. Now I was really annoyed. **

"**Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he sounded so hopeful. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Sorry Tyler, I'm not going to be in town," I said. **

"**Oh," he said, his face falling. Then he perked up.**

"**Well we still have a prom right?" he didn't even wait for me to answer. I watched him skip back to his car with a horrified expression. I couldn't believe him. That was when I noticed Edward Cullen in front of me in his car, shaking with laughter. That was it. I got out of my car and walked over to the back of his Volvo just as his siblings were sliding in. I put my hand underneath his car and scratched the bottom of it with my fingernail, making sure that it was a loud sound the echoed throughout the parking lot. I stood up and took a step back. I saw him and his family looking at me with quizzical expressions. I waited until he roared the engine before smiling at what I had done. When he stepped on the gas pedal the wheels turned but the car did not move. I could feel him step on it harder but still the car did not move. While the wheels turned exhaust stated coming out in large clouds. Just as Edward got out of the car, the smoke covered me. I knew that everyone was looking at a large black cloud at the back of his car, the perfect time to disappear. I felt the warmth on my forehead and clapped my hands together. I held out my hands as if offering someone something. I felt the change come over me and so I jumped. I left the cloud of smoke and flew straight up into the air. I knew no one could see me because of the invisibility spell put on me. I hovered right above school and watched the gasps as the smoke disappeared. **

"**Where'd she go?" I heard someone say. Everyone was looking at around stunned. But the strangest thing was Alice who was looking at me. Wait. She was looking at me? I flew down and hovered just in front of her. I knew the second I made noise the spell would be broken. She was looking at me like she could see me. I knew that was impossible but I also knew it was true. **

"**What are you?" She whispered. Her siblings turned and looked around. **

"**Who are you talking to Alice?" The blond one, Jasper said, looking around. Alice looked stunned. **

"**Bella! She's floating right in front of me! Can't you see her?" She said looking at them all. Jasper walked over to her and put an arm around her waist, looking around. **

"**There's no one there Alice," he said soothingly. Alice looked stunned. As Jasper was helping her into the car she glanced at me one more time. I started to float backwards for effect but a thought occurred to me. Maybe Edward wasn't willing to tell me what he was, but Alice might. I out my voice in her mind saying.**

_**Be in the forest on Friday night. I will find you and we can talk. **_

**I saw her give a slight nod before I flew off above the treetops. I got home and cast a spell for my car to drive it back to the house. I had to sit through a long boring phone call from Jessica. She gushed over the upcoming dance and how Mike had told her yes. I was relieved when her mom finally called her off the phone. I zapped in some dinner for Charlie and ran upstairs. Nala and I confirmed our plans about our hunting trip on Friday. I didn't tell her about the Alice plans. I would do that later. **

**The next morning I woke up to Nala shaking me violently. **

"**What is it Nala!?" **

"**That weird kid. Edward Cullen? He was in here last night!" I sat up and looked at her.**

"**What are you talking about?" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the window. **

"**He climbed the wall, opened the window and came in the room! I hissed at him but he barley gave me any notice. He sat in the desk chair and watched you sleep. All night. He left a few minutes ago and he jumped through the window and ran as fast as you can back into the woods!" I stared at her. **

"**He just . . .watched me sleep? All night? Didn't he sleep?" She shook her head.**

"**He didn't try and attack you or anything. He just . . . sat there." I thought about this for a minute and then dove out the window. I switched forms and sprinted into the woods.**

_Let's just leave it okay? As long as he wasn't going through my stuff or anything, it's fine. I'll try some spells on his family at school today._

I put that in her mind. Hoping that she wouldn't be able to sense my flattered feelings.

_Okay, if you're sure._

**I heard her in my head. We continued hunting in silence. **

**When I got to school that morning, I leaned against my car thinking about weather to confront him about what Nala said. I dropped my keys in mid thought and a pale white hand held them out in front of me. I sighed. **

"**You know," I said. "I would really appreciate it, if you would stop appearing out of thin air next to me." He chuckled.**

"**You're one to talk," he said. I was actually rather hoping that you could give me an explanation for what happened to my car yesterday." He sounded perfectly at ease. I shrugged and replied,**

"**I was hoping you could give me an explanation for the traffic jam yesterday. You are starting to get on my nerves." He bit his lip, trying not to smile. **

"**That was for Tyler, not me," he said smugly. I turned to glare at him.**

"**You stupid cow," I said before turning and stalking off. He caught up to me easily. **

"**Cow," he asked. I rolled my eyes. I got this a lot.**

"**Yes. That is my form of an insult. You got a problem with it?"**

"**No," he said quickly. "I just find it rather amusing that's all." We had reached the door to the school now. I looked at him through my sunglasses. **

"**Edward, you said you didn't want to be my friend, so obviously you want something. What might that be?" I asked. He looked down at me with his golden eyes. **

" **I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be. That is for your sake not mine. I just came to ask you if you would like a lift to Seattle on Saturday. I was planning to go myself." I looked at him, speechless.**

"**You're offering me a ride to Seattle? This is unexpected, especially after last night," I said, but instantly regretted it. He looked at me strangely.**

"**Last night . . .?" he started to ask but shook off the question. "Will you go to Seattle with me?" I thought for a second but then nodded. **

"**Why not," I said with a shrug. He smiled a dazzling crooked smile and said,**

"**I'm glad you said yes. I'm tired of trying to stay away from you." And with that he walked away. **


	8. Blood Type

**Blood Type**

I was late getting to English class and Mike wasn't sitting next to me. I guessed that this was because I had told him that I wouldn't go to the dance with him. I didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about that and couldn't stop smirking throughout class.

"Something funny Miss Swan?" My teacher, Mr. Mason asked.

"Not at all," I said with a grin. He looked at me strangely for a second, probably surprised by my sharp teeth. Mike and Eric met me at the door so I guess Mike wasn't completely mad at me. He talked nonstop about everyone going to the beach on Friday. I already had plans to track down Alice that day so I politely apologized for not going. Jessica joined us when we walked into the cafeteria. I was very surprised to see that Edward was not sitting with his siblings but on his own. He waved me over with a smile on his face. I walked over to him surprised.

"Need some help with biology homework?" I asked playfully. He smirked.

"Hardly," he said. "Won't you sit with me today?"

"Sure," I said, sliding into the seat across from him. "This is different," I said eyeing him.

"Well, I decided that as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly," he said. He had an easy smile plastered on his face.

"I completely agree with you," I said, flashing the same easy smile. He looked at me questioningly and changed the subject.

"Your friends are disappointed in you for leaving them." I glanced back at their table to see all of them glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"They'll live," I said. He eyes blazed.

"How do you know I'll give you back?" He asked.

"I don't," I said seriously. "What brought this on?" I asked.

"Well . . ." He seemed to be searching for the right explanation. "I'm giving up trying to be good," he finally said. There was a silence while I searched his expression for any hint of what that might mean. After giving up I asked.

"Are we friends now?"

He grinned. "Sure, but If you were smart you'd stay away from me," he leered at my jokingly. But behind the smile I could see the real warning. He didn't know that he was in the exact same position.

"Same goes for you, you know. And I am quite smart if I do say so myself." I glared at him. He smiled in apology and looked away. He was so beautiful, I realized. His eyes with their golden color went perfectly with his messy bronze hair. I gazed at him, thinking about what kind of creature could have such beauty and not be a witch.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a minute. I decided on the truth.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are," I said. "You're a pretty good actor you know." His smile hardened.

"Any guesses?" He asked in a very seductive sounding voice. He sounded so much like Damon! I smiled mischievously.

"A few, but I'm not going to tell you any so don't bother asking," I warned.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked in a very persuasive tone. I debated on weather to tell them the truth or not. The truth was that I was still debating on whether he was a witch or not. But then a thought occurred to me. What if he was a werewolf? I remembered a page in my magic book at home about werewolves. They were very beautiful strong and fast even without the full moon. The thought had never occurred to me because I was so focused on him not being affected by my mind control.

"Because if I did you'd just tell me I'm wrong right away. Even if I'm right," I said, with out the slightest hint of a smile on my face. I could se he was about to push me on it further but I cut him off.

"Don't even think about asking again, because I know exactly how frustrated I'm making you. I have given you every opportunity to tell me what you are and you have turned them all down. _That _is what I would call frustrating." I finished my little speech proudly and smirked at his surprised expression.

"You have a bit of a temper don't you?" he said. I looked down at my hands on the table.

"Unfortunately, yes," I said seriously. "That's something I've always hated about myself."

"You shouldn't feel ashamed about having a temper," he said soothingly. "Most people do have a temper. I know I do." I looked up at him, meeting those beautiful golden eyes. I surprised myself by answering, more to myself then to him.

"But how can I not feel ashamed after what I have done," I whispered. He looked at me very strangely.

"You can't have done anything that bad," he said. I looked at him soberly.

"You have no idea," I said, looking into his golden eyes directly. His gaze seemed to see straight through my shades.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I turned it off without looking at it.

"You could have taken that you know," he said, still staring at me.

"It's no one I want to talk to right now," I said.

"Not even your boyfriend over there?" He asked mockingly, gesturing with his chin to Mike behind me. I broke our staring contest and glanced at Mike who looked angry. I half smiled. I knew that he was trying to lighten up the mood but I didn't want to think about boyfriends. I could never have a boyfriend again.

"I don't have a boyfriend, and I never will," I said looking around the room.

"Why not?" His tone caught me off guard. I studied his expression. There seemed to be frustration and sadness. As if my not wanting a boyfriend upset him. I snickered to myself, at the thought but was still depressed over Damon.

"None of the boys around here would be able to handle me," I said truthfully. He snorted. I didn't even look at him when I said,

"I'm not joking." He stopped laughing and I could see him studying me through the corner of my eye. It was only then that I noticed that the cafeteria was deserted and it was almost time for class.

"We should go," I said standing up. He didn't move.

"I'm ditching today," he said as if it was nothing and in my world it is.

"See you later then," I said hurrying off.

I was just about to enter the room when my phone buzzed again. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. Nala. Of course.

"What's up?" I asked entering the classroom. I used my powers to make the teacher not notice my phone.

"Don't go to biology today!" I heard her urgent voice through the phone.

"What? Why?" I asked. What a strange thing for Nala to say. "I'm already here Nala. Whatever it is you can tell me later." I switched off the phone then, because some of my classmates were giving me strange looks. I sat down in my seat and half paid attention to the teacher while I also pondered why Nala had called. How would she know what I was doing in biology today? It was then when I heard what we were doing in class that day.

Blood typing.

We had to prick our fingers and figure out our blood type. This was a problem. My blood was darker then a humans. What if people saw that and questioned it? But they wouldn't see it, I thought. The needle won't be able to get through my skin, I realized. I couldn't just skip the assignment. If I did that people would really start to talk. My god, what am I going to do?

"Ouch!" Mike said from behind me. I looked to see that he had made quite a large cut. Blood started to spill from the wound. I could smell his flesh. It was moist and juicy and covered with wine. My eyes started to heat up.

No! That was the panther inside me taking over. I needed to get out of here now! I looked around the room until I saw the window. Everyone was looking at Mike. Now was my only chance.

"_Freeze!_" I said with my mind and my voice. Everything stopped and remained still.

"Ten minutes," I said allowed. Everyone would unfreeze in ten minutes so I had to leave. Seeing as how I wanted to have some fun I pointed my finger at my things and they vanished in a cloud of smoke. I faced the window and coiled into a spring. My eyes got hot, my forehead and necklace burned. I glanced around me once more and jumped. I smashed through the window with a huge crash. The glass flew around me and I somersaulted my way through the air. Gliding gracefully until I hit the ground in a crouch. I smiled while the glass fell around me. I was feeling quite good about my being able to keep my sunglasses on that whole time, until I heard the voice. His voice, and I stood up so sharply I could have snapped in half.

"Bella?"

The smile was whipped from my face and I turned my gaze to Edward Cullen. Standing next to his Volvo looking at me in shock.


	9. Lies

Chapter 9: Lies

Okay, don't panic I thought. _Don't panic. _Don't let the panther inside you go nuts. Just because he saw you jump out a window during the middle of class, thirty feet up in the air, and not get hurt, is no reason to panic. But the look of shock on his face was telling me otherwise. What are you going to do Bella?

"Bella," he said again. His expression composed again. "What-" but he was cut of by a loud screech from the sky. I looked up just in time to see a large raven swoop down and hit Edward in the back of the head.

"What the hell!" He started but the raven was diving again. While it dove, a sparkle on its chest caught my eye. I looked more carefully and noticed the jewel that was nestled into the feathers.

Another witch.

_Get out of here!_

I heard the unfamiliar voice in my mind just as a large black dog and a small cat came running from the trees. Both of them had jewels on their chests. The dog ran up to Edward and jumped on him. Edward growled and tried to fight off the raven and the dog. The black cat that I then recognized as Nala, came and jumped on my shoulder.

_Let's get out of here before he starts asking questions! Don't worry about them. They're friends who I met in the woods today. What are you waiting for run!_

I heard her voice in my mind but did not run. Was she mad? We couldn't just walk off. There was no doubt that he would ask me about this later.

_Nala tell them to stop for a second._

I put in her mind.

_What?! _

I didn't answer her. I ran over to Edward who was still being attacked by a bird and a dog.

_Stop please. Just for a second._

I sent out the thought with firmness. They both stopped and backed away reluctantly when they heard me speak. Edward looked very surprised when he finally looked at me.

"Please don't say anything about this to anyone. I promise I will explain everything later." I looked as desperate as I felt and was relieved when he finally nodded slightly. I exhaled and turned around. I sprinted into the forest, Nala and the other two animals right on my heels.

I didn't chance forms when I got deeper into the woods. I just slowed down and turned towards my followers. Nala jumped off my shoulders and phased. She looked at me with an I-told-you-so expression.

"Didn't I tell you not to go to biology today?" That was when I started asking questions.

"How did you know about biology today? Why did you come to school? Who are these? People? Where-" She cut me off.

"I can answer those questions if you'd let me speak. Why don't you introduce yourselves," she said before turning to the raven that was perched on a low branch of a tree. The dog was sitting just below it. They looked at each other before leaping up and phasing into humans. The dog phased into a tan girl with long black hair, she was dressed in all black, like most witches, and had a soft look to her face. She had an average build like Nala, and she had soft blue eyes. The raven phased into a tall slender girl with white-blond hair. She had green eyes and was, of course, dressed all in black. But there were other things, strange things, about this witch. Her nails were colored bright red even though there didn't seem to have nail polish on them. The mark on her forehead was larger then normal, and her eyes were very bright. Her muscles were even larger then mine she seemed to glow all on her own.

"This is Laina," she said, gesturing to the strange raven. "And the other one is Ria." I looked at them both and started to say something but she continued.

"I found them in the woods while I was hunting today and they were looking for a place to stay. I said that they could stay with us, hope you don't mind." With out taking my eyes off the raven, Laina, I said.

"Sure I don't mind." Then it came to me, why the girl was different.

"You're a full witch!" She smiled.

"Yeah. I arose a few weeks ago. Having all this extra power is really cool. I also have the gift of seeing the future of a witch who is about to arise." Nala squealed beside me.

"That's how I knew about your biology lab today. She saw your future and you know what that means, your going to arise soon!" It took me a minute to process this. When Venus thinks that a witch is ready she calls their name and they arise. When we arise, our human half is replaced by our other witch half and our powers are fully develop. When that happens your animal will grow wings and you will have to choose between following Venus and going your own way. If you choose to go your own way, your wings are taken away and you become a white witch. Dressed in white, white animal white magic. If you choose white magic, when you die, you will not be with Venus. White magic is powerful but bad. Nala suggested that we all go back to the house, so on the way back I got to know Laina and Ria a bit more. They had both become witches around the same time as us and their mothers had the same reaction as Nalas' did.

"Why is it that mothers kill themselves when they find out their daughters of witches?" Nala asked quietly. Ria gave her a knowing but understanding look.

"We were wondering the same thing," she said quietly. "You guts have a magic rules book right?" We both nodded. "Well there's actually a rule in there about mothers knowing about our kind. It's the very first rule in the book. 'Mothers are forbidden to know about the maidens of the world until the maiden is fully pure.'" Nala didn't look at anyone when she said.

"I didn't even check the book." I walked over to her and touched her shoulder only to have her shake it off, phase and sprint ahead. I sighed.

"I'm guessing she lost her mother too?" Ria asked. I nodded. Understanding flickered in her eyes so she phased, and the black dog trotted to catch up with her.

"She seems like a good friend," Laina said quietly from behind me.

"The best," I said at the same volume, looking straight ahead. She came up to my side and walked with me.

"So," she said finally. "Your know our story, what's yours? Did you tell your mom too?" I shook my head.

"Boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend now I guess." Laina gave me a strange look.

"That's not against the rules. Did he freak out?" I stopped walking for a second.

"Something like that," I said finally and continued walking. She caught my arm and held me back.

"Tell me," she said with soft eyes. I couldn't stop myself from telling her how in self-defense; I had killed the one I loved. I didn't stop there either. I told her all about Edward and how I knew that he wasn't human and that he knew that I wasn't, the strange urge to tell him the full truth and that weird feeling of being lost in his eyes, that my powers didn't work on him or his father and how I hadn't told Nala any of this in fear that she would be mad at me. Laina listened intently and she wasn't even mad at me.

"It feels good to get this off my chest." I said. She smiled in a very sister-like way. "What do you think he is?"

"I don't know, but I think I do know about that strange feeling." She looked slightly smug.

"What?" I demanded. She shrugged.

"It sounds to me like your falling in love with him." I choked on air.

"I can't afford to fall in love again, not after what I did." I didn't want to think about killing another person. She gave me an encouraging look.

"Hey, you're going to arise soon, so you'll have more control and more power." I half smiled and we started walking again.

"What does it feel like to arise?" I asked. She laughed slightly.

"Well before you actually arise you feel really weird like you need to hunt more and you sleep a lot more. After a few days of that you actually arise. This is going to sound really weird but don't blame me this is just how it seemed like it happened to me. I was in the forest hunting as a raven when I phased back into human form without meaning to and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't phase back. All of a sudden this big bolt of lightening shot out of the sky and I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. There was this huge pain in my chest and I remember Ria telling me that she heard my screams a mile away. I didn't know anything anymore and all I saw was this huge light and then I heard this voice. It was loud and deep and quiet and high all at the same time and I realized that it was the goddess talking to me." I gasped.

"You spoke with the goddess?" I didn't believe it. This was supposed to happen to me?

"Yes," she continued. "She told me that I was ready to make my decision and I chose black magic of course. She thanked me and then I was back on the ground. I was still in a lot of pain but I could feel the power inside me. My forehead burned and my chest throbbed but in a matter of seconds it was over." Just as she finished we walked out of the trees and saw my house up ahead.

"Wow," I said. She smiled.

"I know," she said. "It's a little hard to control at first but you get it real fast." We sprang up through my window to see Nala and Ria sitting on the bed. I walked over to Nala and sat with her.

"You okay?" She smiled

"Yeah." I nodded. Ria cleared her throat.

"Bella," I looked at her. "Laina, Nala and I have all been talking in our heads this whole time and we have all agreed that four is better then two and two. We all seem to be getting along very well and we are very thankful that you have offered us a home here, so we think that all of us should form our own circle." I raised my eyebrows. A circle was a group of witches who were bound together, by blood, for life and who could claim a certain area, but they had to be of three to six witches and they had certain laws. They could be very powerful but dangerous.

"Sure," I said, even though I was wondering a bit about why they had kept me out of this conversation.

"One more thing," Nala said smiling, bringing me out of my thoughts. "We want you to be the leader." My mouth dropped open.

"_Why?!" _I said. Laina took my hand and spoke then because the other two looked like they would explode with excitement.

"There's something about you, something special. I know that sounds kinda corny but it's true. I know very few witches who can phase into an animal as powerful as yours. You are going to arise at a very your age. I only did at twenty and that is very early. I think that Venus has something special planned for you and we all agree that you will be the best leader. I haven't told you two this yet," she glanced at Nala and Ria. "But I think that you are the Crimson Witch" The other two gasped.

"Me?! No way! That's . . . impossible," I was shocked. I couldn't' believe this. The Crimson Witch was an old legend that described how one day the daughter of Venus would come into the witch world. She would seem like a normal witch until she arose. Then instead of having black or white magic, she would become the Crimson Witch. She would be dressed in Crimson and her powers would be double the normal witch powers and Venus would work through her.

"Oh my Goddess! Do you really think so? That would be so cool! That our circle leader is the Crimson Witch!" Nala squealed.

"Hang on there," I said. "We don't know that I'm the Crimson Witch. Most people have stopped believing in that old legend anyway."

"But we do believe it," Ria said and the other two nodded. "If you don't then fine, but we will all be waiting for you to arise so we can prove you wrong. If you don't have anything to say, just say that you'll be our leader." They were all smiling hopefully so I nodded. They all squealed and Laina conjured up some ashes so she could draw the symbol for witches on the floor. When she finished she put three candles at the ends of the triangles and her, Nala and Ria stood behind each candle, looking at me expectedly. I sighed and stood at the center of them. Laina took my wrist and picked up a silver knife with a wooden handle that she had conjured. She sliced it across my palm leaving a gash that was drizzling dark red liquid. The other three did the same and I pushed my plam against mine one by one to mix the blood.

"On three," I said to them. They nodded. "One, two, three!" We al licked our hands and swallowed. As soon as we did that the mark on the floor glowed and in between the two circles, there was writing being scratches on the floor, and lines appeared coming from the others to join at me. Then the mark on the floor disappeared and we all looked at each other.

"Did you see what that said?" I asked the others. They all smiled and Laina quoted: "_Be safe my daughters, for you have my blessing. _It was Venus I know it. We are her daughters and now we are each other's sisters. Nothing will stop us, and we will find out about those Cullens starting tomorrow._" _

"Damn right we will," I said, and while they all laughed I thought about the daunting task I had ahead of me: explaining todays actios to Edward Cullen.


	10. Blond Hair

Chapter 10: Blond Hair

That night we witches came up with a plan that might help us with our "Cullen issue." Laina, Ria and I were running through the woods at the moment towards the Cullen house. Nala had taken the liberty of searching for it for the past hour and had sent me a thought telling me where to meet her.

_Not all of them are here. Edward and that Emmett guy you told me about are gone. You guys should see this house it's huge!!_

I chuckled quietly while she sent us pictures of the house. It was big, beautiful and white with glass replacing most of the walls. By the looks I was getting from Ria and Laina, I could tell that they thought the house was impressive.

We finally saw Nala in her cat form sitting on a low tree branch.

_We all know what we're supposed to do? Good. This might not even help us at all but it's worth a shot._

We all walked to the edge of the trees and looked at the house. We had put protection spells on each other so they wouldn't be able to sense us. We all phased into our other forms and got ready. Laina flapped her wings and tried to cover the jewel on her chest with feathers. Nala scampered around to the other side of the house in the trees. I could see her yellow eyes through mine across the clearing. Ria had trotted along as a black dog with Nala and I had become a huge black panther and I loved it. The huge muscles throughout my body, the proud feeling I got when I roared and growled; it was amazing. I watched as the clouds over the house got a little bit darker every minute, and I knew that Laina was giving us some cover. The lighter it was, the harder it was for witches to see. Once it was quite a bit darker I saw two figures come out of the front door. There was the blond one, Rosalie, and then one that I'd never seen before: a female with red hair and a kind-looking face. They were both gazing at the sky before they called for the others to look. I saw Alice and Jasper look out the window and a blond male that I didn't know. He looked slightly older then the others, maybe in his thirties.

_Now. Go for the blond girl._

I sent the thought out with a burst of power and Laina flew off toward the family. Her raven caw echoed throughout the clearing and all of the family turned toward her.

"I haven't seen many ravens around here before," Rosalie said. But Laina flew right over her head and hovered there for a minute. She stared at Rosalie for a minute while the older-looking blond male was suddenly beside her.

"I don't like the way it's looking at me, Carlisle," she said. So Carlisle was his name.

"You know it can't hurt you, Rose," he said. Laina's head flew back and she started crowing like crazy, and I knew she was laughing. I also grinned a toothy panther grin. He didn't know how wrong he was. Rosalie looked a little nervous.

"Is it . . .laughing, Carlisle?" She said. "Esme, could you call Emmett for me?"

The older looking woman, Esme, pulled out her phone and started mumbling into it.

_Nala, go. Now!_

Nala leapt out from behind the bushes and ran over to the house. Ria, who was chasing her and barking madly to make it look normal, followed her. All of them turned to look at the commotion so they forgot about Laina. She tangled her claws through Rosalie's blond hair and lifted her up off the ground, flying up into the air. Rosalie screamed and thrashed around while Nala took her chance and ran into the house unnoticed. Or so I thought I noticed Alice leave the window, followed by Jasper. I heard her voice come to me, surprised with what she found in the house.

_Damn, this place is huge! Bathrooms look like they haven't been used in ages. That's weird. There is no food in this house either! Maybe they hunt like we do._

Forget that Nala, Alice and Jasper are walking around in there!

I was a little worried that Alice might catch her. It was then that I saw Emmett burst through the trees at an incredably fast speed, with Edward, and leap at Rosalie, only to have Laina move in time to make him fall short. He had jumped very high. That was when I noticed Alice walk out of the house carrying a squirming Nala. Ria turned around and started barking at Alice. Jasper stood in front of Alice and looked like he was going to tear Ria apart. I couldn't let this go on, I realized. It was only a matter of time before Emmett got a hold of Rosalie and from the murderous look on his face I knew that wouldn't be good. I knew that it was time for me to get everyone out of there. I jumped onto a high tree branch and leaped into the clearing gracefully. In the middle of my jump I made sure to let out a huge terrifying roar. I ran over to the group who was staring at me in shock. I jumped up and met Emmett in the air who was jumping for Rosalie. I put a paw on his chest and pinned him to the ground before turning and facing Laina with Rose, still thrashing in her claws. I growled at Laina while I put in her mind.

_Let her go. We need to get out of here._

The raven cocked its head to one side and dropped her. I scrambled underneath her and tipped her back up when she hit the ground I also pushed my nose against her back so that she would stumble into Emmett's arms. I turned back to Laina and spoke in her head while she "cawed" at me.

_Just go Laina. Thank you for doing this but there is something else I need to do._

_Are you sure? Okay, just growl and I'll fly off like a scared little bird._

I would find a way to thank her for this later. I crouched and growled as if I was about to pounce on her and she screeched and flew off. I turned around and saw Ria and told her the same thing. I trotted over to stand in front of Alice and face Ria, and growled. She cringed backward and yelped before dashing off. I mentally thanked her.

"Is it . . . protecting us?" I heard Edward ask. I looked at him through my yellow eyes for a second and nodded. He looked shocked that I had understood him. I turned to face Alice and looked at the cat squirming in her arms. She looked at me for a second before realizing what I wanted and she dropped Nala.

"Meow," I heard Nala say to me. I came over and licked her head, nuzzling her. She purred and then scampered off into the woods. I looked at Alice and bowed my head in thanks, and she surprised me by stepping forward and reaching her hand out.

"Thank you," she said in her quiet, high little voice. Then I let her do something that I've never let anyone do, I let her stroke my head like I was a house pet. I purred and Alice giggled. Jasper came over to her to put an arm protectively around her waist.

"It's okay Jazz, she's not going to hurt us."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Jasper asked. Alice pondered that for a moment then said,

"I don't know, it wasn't in a vision or anything but I just have this feeling, you know?"

So she had visions. I noticed that all the other members of the family had gathered in around me now. I looked at each of them, with their comments coming quickly.

"It . . . _she _understood me," Edward said, disbelievingly.

"She's so cute!" Esme said. I rolled my eyes at this and Esme gasped.

"Quite a creature," Carlisle said.

"Emmett? Rosalie? You should thank her don't you think?" Alice asked.

"Thank you," Emmett said then gave Rosalie a pointed look.

"No way am I thanking a _cat. _It's too stupid to know what I'm saying anyway."

My head jerked up. Stupid? I looked her in the eye and growled. Her eyes widened and Alice snickered. I turned to Alice again and jumped so that my front paws were on her shoulders. She looked startled for a moment and I could tell that Jasper was going to push me off so I licked her face. I heard a few giggles, one of them belonging to Alice. When I stopped she looked at me and startled me by saying.

"Have I seen you before?" She looked into my eyes for a split second longer and then whispered.

"_Bella?"_ I jumped off and cringed back, only to back into Edward.

"Bella, is that you?" Alice said, and her family looked at her strangely.

"It's you, I know it is!" She was coming toward me when her eyes fell down to my chest were the jewel was attached.

"Alice, I don't think that Bella is a black panther," Edward said.

"Then why does it have Bella's necklace on?" She asked. Shock covered everyone's faces while a screech filled the air. I looked up to see Laina flapping overhead. Emmett stood in front of Rosalie while Laina talked to me in my head.

_Need an excuse to escape?_

_Yes! Thank you!_

_Okay, roar and chase me into the woods._

I leaped over the group of people surrounding me and landed on a large rock. I stood up on my back legs and let out a roar that echoed throughout the entire woods. Laina screeched and flew off. I leaped off the rock and sprinted through the trees. Laina began talking to me again.

_They know, don't they?_

_Alice does, I don't know if the others believe her though._

_Well we'd better be careful anyways. All of us will go to school with you tomorrow, we've got your back. _

_Thanks._

Four witches in one school with a bunch of unknown beings? Well I was interested to see how the Cullens would handle it tomorrow.


	11. Alice

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update!!!! but just to make it up to y'all this chapter is a bit longer then the others!**

**Enjoy and PLEASE review!!!**

Chapter 11: Alice

Flying through the woods at school the next day on my broom I felt a little smug at the events about to come. Everyone in the school would be in the cafeteria by now because I had skipped the morning. Flying in a V formation behind me was my circle of witches. Nala had gotten Mrs. Cope to get them in the school (with a little help from her powers of course) and we were all going to walk into the cafeteria in this formation. We would walk straight up to the Cullens and I would give Alice a note that told her to be in the woods on Friday and I would explain everything to her if she explained things to me. I hadn't covered the marks on my forehead and wrists, because the note did not say whom it was from. It had our symbol on the seal of the envelope.

We hopped off our brooms at the edge of the forest and strutted to the doors of the school, keeping our formation. When we were just behind the cafeteria doors when I stopped.

"No one talk, okay? I really want to make this work with Alice." They all nodded.

"Lets go," I said and slammed the doors open so the crash of the glass hitting the wall echoed throughout the room. All eyes were on us and I could feel all of us smiling slightly. Ria even laughed a little. We walked straight up to the Cullens table and I was a little surprised to see that Emmett and Edward were not there. Oh well. We really only needed Alice. We walked up to the table, my eyes locked on Alice the entire time. Jasper put his arm around her from behind and pulled her close to him. I got to the table and stared at Alice while she stared back at me. We were communicating; understanding each other.

"It's okay Jaz," Alice said. "She won't hurt me."

I held my hand out to the side and Nala put the letter in it, witch I passed to Alice.

Open it alone and don't tell anyone what it says.

I put that in her mind and she nodded. We stormed out of the cafeteria and I phased at the edge of the woods to go hunt.

Everything cool?

I heard Laina's voice in my mind I didn't answer because I really needed to think about what I was going to say to Alice.

The next day I didn't go to school because all four of us cast a circle and discussed Edward being in my room every night. All of them agreed that they would not do anything about him unless he tried to attack. I asked if it seemed he noticed the other two animals in the room but Nala said that he didn't seem to think anything of it.

Finally Friday night rolled around and I took off into the woods to find Alice. I ran as a panther seeing as how she knew about that already. When I caught her scent I slowed down and tried to be as quiet as I could. I peeked out from behind a tree and was startled to see her looking in my direction with a dead deer at her feet; blood dripping from its neck. I slowly walked over to her and looked into her eyes.

"Bella? That is you isn't it?" I could see it in her eyes that she really wanted to make this work. As did I. I slowly phased back so that I was in a crouch and looked up at her.

"Do they know you're with me?" I asked.

"I don't think so. You have very pretty eyes," she said. "But it's hard to keep stuff from Edward with his mind reading and all."

"_Mind reading?" _I gasped. "Wait. Lets start at the beginning. What are you?"

"If I tell you will you tell me?" She looked so hopeful; I couldn't deny her. I nodded.

"We're vampires." I looked at her like she was crazy but then looked at the deer at her feet and believed her.

"Vampires are real? How did we not know that?" I was mostly talking to myself now. "It doesn't say anything about vamps in our magic book!"

"Magic book?" Alice looked very curious. I shook my head.

"You first. Then I promise I'll tell you everything." And so she went on to tell me how the venom that circulates through their body, the process of being changed, how they sparkle in the sun, their super human strength and speed, hunting animals instead of people and finally their families extra talents like mind reading, seeing the future and controlling emotions. By the time she had finished I was speechless.

"So Edward can hear my thoughts?" I asked, not believing that someone could be stronger then a witch. Alice shook her head.

"He can't hear you and I can't see your future. Jasper has never tried to control your emotions but I don't think he'll be able to. Do you know why? Now it's your turn," she said. She was literally bouncing with excitement.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone even your family?" She looked uneasy.

"Well, I don't know about that because in our Coven there aren't really any secrets, with the mind reading and psychic-ness," she said. I thought about that and remembered reading something in my magic book.

"I think I can help with the mind reading thing." I said. "Come with me back to my house. And about the whole keeping secrets from your family . . . how about I tell you the basics now, so when I am explaining it to the rest of your family I will go into detail." She nodded and we started walking while Alice started flinging questions at me.

"What did you do to Edwards car? How come I was the only one who could see you? How can you shift into a black panther? Can you shift in to any other animal?" What-"

"Alice," I cut her off. "One question at a time please."

"What are you?" I took a deep breath.

"A witch," I said. Alice stopped and looked at me like she didn't believe me at first but then I could see her recalling all the strange things I did.

"I believe you," she said. "What's with the whole panther thing? Can you phase into any animal?"

I shook my head. "Witches can phase into one animal that best suits their personality. All witches are different though." She nodded.

"So what can you do? Other then the shape shifting and creating smoke?" I laughed.

"Well there really isn't much we _can't _do. We focus our mind on what we want and we get it. That simple." I stopped and pointed my fingers at a tree only to have blue lightning shoot out from my fingers and set the tree on fire. Alice stepped back a bit and then I remembered her telling me that fire was the only thing that could kill her. I snapped my fingers and the fire disappeared, leaving the tree completely unscathed. I sighed.

"I don't want to tell you much else right now cause a lot of it requires some long stories witch I would prefer to tell only once to your entire family," I said while looking apologetic. "But I'll give you three more questions for now." Alice thought for a moment choosing her questions carefully.

"Is there any way to recognize one of your kind?" I nodded and wiped a hand across my forehead, revealing the mark that rested there.

"All of us have five of these on our body; one on our forehead, one on each of our wrists and one on each of our ankles. It is the symbol that Venus bestows on each of her daughters."

"Venus?" Alice asked.

"The witch goddess. I'll talk about that with your family. Questions 2? Choose wisely," I said wiggling my eyebrows. Alice giggled, and thought for a second more.

"So the whole standing around cauldrons and flying brooms are just stories?" She clarified. I smiled.

"Well actually those are quite true," I said earning a shocked look from Alice. "But not in the way you think. I love flying on my broom. It makes me feel so free even though soon I won't need the broom. We brew potions in pots but only if we really need to. It's much easier to us a circle to cast a spell. And just so you don't have to ask a circle is kind of like a coven. It's a bunch of witches bound together who can perform powerful spells. Last question?" She didn't have to think for this one.

"How strong and fast are you compared to us?"

"I don't know." I mused. "Care to help me test?" I asked. She smirked.

"I can go very fast as a person but even faster as a panther." She nodded and we started running towards my house, both of us a blur. When I reached my full speed as a person I called to Alice.

"How fast are you going?"

"About 90% of my full speed," she said. "You?'

"I need to phase if I want to go faster so hang on." I pulled off to the side where she couldn't see me and jumped into a tree. Once on the branch I felt my forehead burn and I launched myself to the ground, hitting it with four legs and a loud roar. Alice found me and I put my voice in her head:

Try to keep up

She smirked and dashed forward. I took off passing her easily and getting to about 75% of my full speed when I got to the space just before my back yard noticed that Alice was not with me. I looked around and she finally came through the trees looking very impressed.

"I was going at my full speed! How much power were you using?!"

I phased back and stood up to grin at her.

"Only 75% as a panther. I guess that solves that question," I said walking up to my window. She followed, still not believing that I was faster then her. The window opened and my circle jumped and flew out of the window and phased. It was then that I knew they had listened to the conversation with magic.

"Alice? This is my circle of witches: Laina, Nala and Ria."

"You were the raven who-" Alice started but Laina laughed.

"Don't worry, I was just playing with Rose. Even though I rather do like blond hair," she said, tossing her own head of it and smirking at Alice.

Alice couldn't help but laugh at that.

"We're going hunting Bella, so we'll be back later," Nala looked at me before giving Alice a warm smile.

"Don't worry, we're not _that_ bad," she said before winking and dashing into the trees; the others following. I jumped into my room and Alice followed. I could tell that she was about to ask a question but I shook my head.

"The rest I will only explain once," I said while pulling my magic book from underneath my bed. I looked at the cover that had our symbol on the front. Alice sat down and I opened the book to the page I was looking for.

"For keeping one thoughts private," I read. On the page was a picture of a ring that if worn would protect all ones thoughts that they didn't want to share. I placed my hand on the page face up and placed Alice's in mine. We clasped hands and I said.

"Think of something that is normal for you to think about that you don't care if Edward hears," I said. She nodded and closed her eyes. I focused on the ring and felt my forehead burn. Our hands got warm and started to glow. Alice gasped and I opened my eyes. I removed her hand from mine and in my palm was a golden ring. I smiled and asked.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Shoes," Alice said happily. I laughed and slid the ring on to her finger.

"Whenever you don't want Edward to know what your thinking, twist the ring in a full circle, clockwise, around your finger and it will appear to him that your thinking about shoes. When you want him to know what your thinking just twist in a circle counter clockwise."

Alice looked excited at the fact that she could have private thoughts.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm really glad that we did this and became friends." I stood up and pulled her up with me into a hug. Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist.

"Not friends," I whispered to her when we pulled away. "Sisters." And then we we're both beaming at each other. It was then when I realized what she had just done. She had easily helped me create a magical object and unless you had a gift from Venus, it was impossible to use magic. I gasped.

"What?" Alice looked alarmed. I smiled a little bit and said.

"I think you've got a bit of natural talent for magic. You just helped me create a magical object easily. Maybe you were a witch when you were human! Maybe I could show you a few small things for fun! Do you want to go shopping?" Alice was looking excited now.

"Do I ever! Thank you so much for giving me this ring, it will be nice to have my own thoughts I have a new sister!" She sang happily. "I'll go and get my car." I stopped her.

"Didn't I just say that I would show you a few things for fun?" I had an idea.

"What do you have in mind?" She said grinning excitedly.

"Broom!" I called out, waving my hand at my closet, and my closet doors flew open to reveal my broom flying through the air into my outstretched hand.

"You asked if we fly brooms," I said. "You want to come along for a ride?"

She nodded eagerly as I walked over to the open window and mounted the broom. I motioned for her to sit behind me as I silently cast an invisibility spell over the broom and us. She climbed on a little awkwardly and I could tell that she was skeptical over weather it would actually fly.

"Don't worry, it'll fly. But since this is your first time, you better hang on to me tight," I said and she wrapped her small arms around my waist. I took a deep breath and kicked off through the window. Alice screeched in surprise and pleasure. We were flying above the treetops looking down on some houses when Alice said to me.

"Won't everyone see us?!"

"I cast an invisibility spell so make all the noise you want! Hang on!" I shouted and tilted the broom down so that we were flying at street level. I dodged past the cars and people Alice was laughing and shrieking the entire time. We spent the rest of the day shopping in Seattle and Alice asking me to use magic on people to make them do stupid things. It was the most fun I'd had in a while and by the time we walked out of the woods into the clearing at Alice's house it was almost midnight. We we're each carrying a large shopping bag and I was carrying the broom in my other hand. We were both laughing hysterically at something I had just said when the whole family came out the door and surrounded me. Jasper pulled Alice into his arms and said.

"Where have you been? We have been so worried!" Alice and I giggled.

"Don't worry," Alice said. "I just ran into Bella and we got to know each other a bit better. She's actually really nice."

"Alice-" Edward started frowning at her thoughts but I stopped him when I said.

"Alice! The ring!"

"Oh yeah!" and she twisted the ring in a full circle and asked Edward.

"What am I thinking about?" Edward frowned deeper.

"Shoes . . ?" He said and Alice and I laughed. "I'll see you soon 'kay?"

"Okay," she said stepping forward so we could kiss each other's cheek and hug the other.

"Thanks for a great day. I'm glad we did this." I smiled.

"Me too," I said while turning and walking into the woods.

"What was all that about?" I heard Edward ask.

"Nothing," Alice said. "We just understand each other now. And to tell you the truth she's really nice, not dangerous like we all automatically assumed because she was different from us. Just to show you how much she deserves respect, I'm not going to tell you anything she told me about herself." I smiled as they all gasped.

"She told you what she was?" Carlisle asked. I assumed that Alice nodded seeing as how I didn't hear a response.

"Wait a minute!" That was Edward. I smirked. "How come all I hear is you thinking about shoes when your obviously not?" Alice giggled.

"That is one of the things Bella taught me how to do today." Alice sounded smug.

"She taught you how to block thoughts?" That was Emmett.

"Yes, now I'm going inside and don't bother asking me anything about Bella. She will tell the rest of you when she wants to." With that coming from Alice I felt that my secret was safe and I jumped on my broom to fly home for my day tomorrow with Angela and Jess.


	12. Edward

Chapter 12: Edward

**When I had been shopping with Alice in each of her shopping bags I had put a red and white rose. Flowers in the witch world symbolized different things and I wanted to see if Alice would figure out what that flower stood for. While I was there I had also cast a spell that left a red rose on Edwards pillow. I chuckled to myself at the thought of him asking Alice where it came from. **

**I jumped through my window and there were my friends waiting for me. I smiled at them.**

"**You should have seen Edwards face when he was trying to read Alice's thoughts," I said to them. The all giggled as I sat down on the bed with them. **

"**Oh my gosh!" Nala said. "Your going dress shopping tomorrow! You totally have to take the time to prank Jessica, she is a total bitch!"**

**Ria nodded in agreement. "I hate how she pretends to be peoples friends," Ria said. "It's so mean." **

"**Okay," I said. "I'll have some fun tomorrow." And with that we went to sleep. The next morning I was the first one up and I was very surprised to find a package floating in the middle of my room. Laina, Ria and Nala were all sleeping in their animal form on the floor. I nudged them a few times, and then hit them with a knock back spell when they didn't awaken.**

"**Goddess! What was that f-" Nala stopped mid sentence when she saw the package. All four of us circled it and looked at each other. **

"**Who's it from?" Ria asked.**

"**I don't know," I said. "It was here when I woke up." Just as I said that a small line of light shot out of my chest and towards it. **

**Then it hit me.**

"**Everyone stand in your point of the circle." There was some shuffling and then all of us were connected to the package. We all gasped when the package burst open with a huge light coming from it. Four metal water bottles came out and we each caught one. I shook mine and heard some sloshing around. I saw that my friends wore the same confused expression that I did. Then we heard the voice. Her voice.**

"_This is a message sent to all witches. I have created a mixture that consists of the blood of all creatures in the world. Do not drink anything but this and do not hunt as often. This mixture will make you all stronger and will ease the pain when you arise. It will heal injuries faster and will help you see the world better. You will never run out as long as you don't abuse it. Do not let anyone else drink it. Blessed be, my daughters."_

The box closed up and all of us stared at each other dumbfounded. The Goddess had spoken.

I unscrewed the lid on my bottle and took a sip. It tasted delicious. No amount of meat could ever compare to what was in that bottle. I felt the power surge through me as the liquid poured down my throat and pulled the bottle away to look at my circle.

"Damn," I said to them. "This stuff is _good._" They looked at each other before draining their own bottles and agreeing with me.

The rest of the day we spent running around and flying on brooms. We had races and wrestled with each other. I usually won. When Jess and Angela picked me up to go dress shopping in Port Angeles I was quite tired but in a very good mood. Jessica chattered happily in the back seat the whole time while Angela and I pretended to listen while rolling our eyes and smiling at each other.

At the dress shop I found a beautiful black and red halter dress tat I transported back to my house (and putting enough money in the cash register.) I told Angela that I wanted to go to a bookstore down the road when I really just wanted to get away from Jessica who would not shut up. I walked down a dark street for a while; thinking about how and when I was going to tell the Cullen's my secret. The worst part would be . . . having to talk about Damon. Evan as I thought his name I felt the stabbing pain in my chest. And yet, I couldn't stop. I could see him! His perfect face with his stunning black hair and emerald eyes were right in front of me. I shuddered at having to relive the memories and took a sip of my red drink. I didn't think that I would be able to talk about him. Nala was the only person that I had ever told. What about a memory pool? I thought about that. That would work. I started listing things I would need to make it.

The sun had just set and it was fairly dark when I decided to turn around and head back to Angela. That was when I saw them, the four creepy guys who were walking a ways behind me. They were all very young looking, eighteen to twenty looking, wearing ripped jeans and staring at me with huge smirks. I must have been so wrapped up in my thoughts of Damon that didn't hear them coming.

They started toward me a bit faster and I turned the corner into a dark ally while hiding my smile. So they thought they could rape me huh?

Heh heh heh I thought. I got to the back of the ally and turned around to face them.

"Hey beautiful," one of them said as they took a few steps toward me.

"What do you want?" I sneered at him.

"Awe, don't be like that beautiful," one of them said as another slid in behind me. I pretended not to notice.

"Yeah," the one behind me said as he put his arm around me. "We just want to have a good time." They had surrounded me but I wasn't worried. I was actually looking forward to fighting something other then animals. That was when I noticed the figure over the shoulder of the guy in front of me. He was standing a few feet away with a look of astonishment mixed with anger on his face. His bronze hair in that same messy perfection, like Damon's had been. I smiled devilishly. I was going to give him a show.

"I'll show you a good time," I said calmly; the calm making my voice deadly. My eyes changed yellow color with a black slit down the center and the guy in front of me stepped back. I didn't phase fully because Edward was standing there but I broke free of the binding arms and tossed the guy into the wall behind me. I turned to the other guys and smiled a big-cat-fang-filled smile. They yelped and shrank away.

"You messed with the wrong girl," I said. They turned and ran but I jumped over them to turn and crouch down.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good. You will never so much as look at a woman ever again. If you do, I will know and I will find you. Understood?" They all nodded, eyes wide in terror.

"Good," I said my eyes and teeth going back to normal. "Forget about the girl who threatened you," I whispered. Using my powers to make them forget. They all looked dazed and I walked over to Edward.

"Come on," I said pulling on his arm. "We need to leave before they…." I didn't finish. I just pulled him around the corner.

"Bella-"

"Not now. Wait until we are in the car." I didn't think it was safe to be talking out in the open like this.

"How did you know I brought a car?" he asked. I smiled and let him turn me around to face him.

"It's a gift," I said looking into his golden eyes. I wondered of his eyes had been green like Damon's when he was human. I would have to ask him that later. He stared at me for a while until I looked down at my feet, finally realizing how stupid I had just been.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as we started toward the silver Volvo parked on the end of the street.

"What for?" he asked unlocking the car. I sighed.

"For making you see what a monster I was to them. I don't know why I like toying with people; it just comes naturally to my kind. I really should have just made them forget and-" he shocked me by tilting my chin up to face him.

"It was self defense," he said. "I know that you really are good at heart. Now get in the car so that we can talk."

I obeyed. Once we were moving he wasted no time in firing questions at me.

"How did you do that stuff back there? How come I can't read Alice's thoughts? Why did you tell her everything? Were you the panther that helped us? Who were-" I laughed.

"Goddess you vamps are demanding. I can tell you're related to Alice. One at a time please Edward and it would be great if you could only ask me the really important stuff now 'cause I know that I will have to explain this all to your family and I only want to have to do that once and in the presence of my circle."

"Circle?" he asked.

"It's our word for coven," I clarified. He nodded.

"So I can take you to my house now then?" I was about to say yes when I suddenly remembered Angela.

"Damn. Just a second,' I said while pulling out my cell. He looked at me curiously while I dialed up Angela and she answered on the first ring.

"Bella? Oh thank God! I was so worried. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Angela, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call but my friend called and she really needs my help with something right now."

"Oh. Witch friend?" I can tell by her tone that she wants to know if I am telling her the truth.

"Nala," I said simply. "You know the one with the Lamborghini?"

"Oh, okay. See you at school. Bye!" She seemed to buy it.

"Bye," I said then turning to Edward. "Okay that's fine. But for right now how about I tell you all that I told Alice so that in the presence of your family I will go into complete detail." He didn't answer but moved on.

"I'm guessing from your comment earlier that you know about us?"

I nodded. "And you will answer everything truthfully?" I sighed and nodded.

"I will start with the most basic I guess. What _are_ you Bella?"

I laughed. "I'm a witch."

He snorted. "Witches aren't real. Carlisle has never heard of them in his six hundred years." Six hundred years! Wow, Carlisle was old. Then I noticed him waiting for my response. I raised an eyebrow at him before closing my eyes and resting both my hands on the dashboard.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. I didn't answer; just kept breathing and focused my mind on the destination I wanted. My forehead got hot and I felt the car surge forward. Everything was blurry in my mind for a fraction of a second, and then everything was still. I opened my eyes and wasn't surprised to see the car parked outside the Cullen mansion. I saw Alice come out of the house with Jasper and smile widely when she saw Edward and me. I looked over to Edward who was looking completely dumbfounded. I snickered.

"One thing you should know," I said while smiling hugely. "Never doubt a witch." I kissed his cheek and got out of the car. When I was at the door Edward got a hold of himself and came over to me at Vampire speed.

"How did you-" he started but I cut him off.

"I'll explain everything in a minute! Goddess. Are all of your kind this pushy?" Alice laughed and invited me in.

"Guys! Come down here!" She yelled excitedly and went to sit in Jaspers lap on a large armchair. Rose came pulling Emmett in, and sat on the couch, not taking their eyes off me; after I assured her that I wasn't here to harm anyone. Emmett gave me a goofy grin that I smiled at.

"You and me have to wrestle later," I said. His eyes brightened.

"You must be Bella," one of them said from behind me. I spun around to see the one called…

"I'm Esme," the caramel haired woman said warmly. I smiled and shook her hand while nodding my head. Carlisle had his arm around her waist and smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you under pleasant circumstances for one Bella," he said. I smiled and he motioned for me to sit down on the couch. I did and they all looked at me expectantly.

"Don't you think it's only fair that since you have your family present that I call for mine?" Carlisle nodded and said that the phone was in the kitchen. Alice and I laughed.

"She doesn't need a phone, Carlisle," she giggled and then looked at me. "You already told them right?" I quickly (and mentally) called for Laina, Nala and Ria. I told her yes and then looked at Emmett and smiled at his muscular form.

"What do you say that wrestling match while we wait, so I cantest my strength? I know that it wouldn't be fair but…" he suddenly grinned and shook his head.

"That _really_ wouldn't be fair," he said. Alice and I looked at each other and knew that he thought that he had the advantage. We burst out laughing and everyone was looking at us strangely. Alice regained her composure first and looked at Emmett.

"She means that it wouldn't be fair for _you _Emmett!" She chocked out between giggles. Emmett raised and eyebrow. Cocky much?

"Alright then Emmett, stand up." He did while rolling his eyes. When his eyes were at the ceiling, I lunged. I had surprise on my side and he was pinned. He was wide eyed and I smiled at him.

"Alice told me you were the one who liked to have fun. Come on Grizz. Show me what you got!" he smiled and pushed up on my shoulders and we rolled around on the floor. We broke a few things while we wrestled but they quickly put them selves back together with the help of my magic. There were gasps when this happened and Alice told them about our day together and all the information I had given her. He was very strong and we were very even, when soft meow caught my attention. I knew that it was Nala who was a long way off and was coming here fast. I slid out from underneath Emmett and stood up, looking out the balcony doors.

"Their here,' I said to them. Rose snorted. I glared at her.

"I don't hear anything," Carlisle said. I smiled and continued. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my circle of witches." As if on cue, the little black cat that was Nala, came into view on the balcony railing and jumped into the centre of the room.

"This is Nala," I said as Nala phased and smiled sweetly.

"Heya eveyone!" She squealed and went over to sit on the floor by Alice and Jasper. A large black dog jumped over the railing and phased before it hit the ground.

"This is Ria." She smiled and nodded to Carlisle and went over and stood next to Esme. Last but not least the raven flew into the room and phased in the middle of the air so that she could drop gracefully to the ground.

"It's nice to finally meet you all she said.

"And this is Laina. I'm a black panther incase any of you are wondering."

"YOU!" Rosalie yelled. "You're that bird who almost ripped my head off!" She looked mad and I head Emmett growl.

Goddess help me.


End file.
